


The Aqua/阿夸星

by dikondean



Series: 人魚星球/the mermaid planet [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Beads, Astronaut Dean, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jensen, Childbirth, Come Eating, Dildos, Enemas, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg Dean, Nipple Piercings, Parent/Child Incest, Scientist Sam, Squirting, Top Jared, Top Sam, mpreg Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天才少年Dean Winchester在14歲就跳級就讀史丹佛大學物理系，專攻宇宙學，18歲就取得物理學和宇宙學博士，進入休士頓的NASA總部工作。Dean在21歲時，參加了阿佛洛狄忒太空計畫，太空梭卻在離開地球後7天後隨即失聯...那年Sam才11歲。年紀小Dean10歲的弟弟Sam從小最崇拜大哥，所以他後來也進入了史丹佛就讀宇宙學，之後到NASA工作，並且Sam從未放棄調查當年的失事原因。離失事已經過去了20年，Sam今年已經33歲，有了老婆和一個即將滿三歲的女兒。事情卻在好似永遠也找不著真相時，Sam在整理時找到了一箱Dean的遺物...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's diary  / Dean的日記

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 整個宇宙學概念是我虛構的，不要太認真...  
> 2\. 我沒有念過史丹佛所以整個校園也是我虛構的...  
> 3\. 另外在Warning的地方我已經打了Rape/Non-Con，所以會感到不適的人請自行路過，謝謝。  
> 4\. 這篇文是Dean總受，而且有很多Kink play, 感到不適的人請自行路過，謝謝。  
> 5\. Ruby在這篇裡面不是壞人...有女性自慰情節,感到不適的人請不要挑戰自己~  
> 6\. 這是人魚星球系列的第一部,還會有續篇。

明天就是Sam的女兒JJ的三歲生日，前兩年JJ生日時Sam總因為工作走不開而缺席，他感到非常內疚。Sam的老婆Ruby經常抱怨他是個工作狂，把工作看得比什麼都重要，說Sam總是在JJ的成長過程中缺席，但Ruby不知道Sam每次在晚上抱著JJ哄她睡覺時，看見JJ圓滾滾如綠寶石般的眼睛，淺金色的柔軟頭髮，總是會想起他英年早逝的大哥Dean以及他破碎的家庭，而留下心碎的眼淚。  
Sam人生的前11年曾經非常幸福過，有慈祥的爸爸媽媽，還有無盡寵愛他的大哥Dean。

Sam的爸爸John Winchester是個修車工，在堪薩斯鄉下一家修車廠工作。媽媽Mary則是一介平凡的家庭主婦。John修車的收入不太穩定，Mary為了貼補家用只好烤餅乾和蛋糕賣給當地的Dinner賺外快。  
小倆口生活過得挺拮据，但也算是簡單幸福，直到他們撿到了大兒子Dean。  
那是炎熱的夏天，John和Mary那天在河邊戲水露營，救起了快被溺死的嬰兒從上游漂下來，他們給他起名叫Dean。

Mary在Dean三歲的時候發現了Dean的異常。  
在三歲以前Dean都幾乎待在家裡看電視自己玩。Mary的兼差是在家裡烤餅乾蛋糕，所以大多時候她一直在廚房裡忙活，而Dean在客廳玩。John和Mary因為是私奔結婚的，並不是堪薩斯當地人，所以也沒有認識其他夫婦有相同年紀小孩的，而Mary也只是覺得Dean才三歲就很會說話而已，並沒有發現Dean的智商異於常人，直到Dean上了幼稚園。  
Dean在三歲時就讀幼稚園，他比其他的小孩都聰明。是聰明非常多導致無法和其他小孩正常溝通的那種聰明。  
因為在第一天放學後，Mary去接小Dean，幼稚園老師就把Mary拉到一邊，告訴她一個正常三歲小孩會有興趣的應該是童話故事，而不是史帝芬霍金的新宇宙論。而今天在生活分享時，其他的小朋友分享的是爸爸在他生日送了機器人、或是昨天媽媽讀的童話書，Dean分享的卻是他覺得霍金的理論充滿漏洞，而Dean甚至用了"vice versa(反之亦然)"這樣艱難的字眼。

Dean從此開始了他的英才教育，他幾乎是一路跳級，才13歲就念完高中課程了，事實上他懂得更多，但他的父母只是一介勞工階級負擔不起除了公立學校以外的教育。在Dean高中快畢業的時候，他寫了信給許多一流大學，詢問可能讓他未成年跳級就讀和提供全額獎學金的機會，然後史丹佛物理學系的教授Bobby錄取了他，並替他向學校爭取到了全額獎學金，並且讓Dean在就讀史丹佛期間和他同住。Dean在史丹佛大學就讀物理系，專攻宇宙學，18歲就取得物理學和宇宙學雙博士，隨後進入休士頓的NASA總部工作。NASA的薪水十分豐厚，Dean在進入NASA工作後幾乎是立刻改善了Winchester家的貧窮狀況。並且能讓爸媽和小Sammy能一起搬到休士頓，John向銀行貸款在休士頓開了一家小修車廠，而Dean用每個月的一部分薪水替爸爸付每個月的貸款，Mary也在NASA的員工餐廳找到了打工，小Sammy那年10歲就讀附近的小學，同學的父母幾乎都是在NASA工作的人，因為有相同的話題，小Sammy很快就跟同學熟絡了。Dean在21歲時，以宇宙學家身分參加了阿佛洛狄忒太空計畫，這個計畫主要是前往Dean發現的一顆叫做Aqua(阿夸星)的行星，Dean發現這顆行星的地表被水覆蓋，可能可以成為地球人的殖民地。Dean是整個計畫的執行官兼主腦科學家，從新型太空梭的設計到飛行計畫都是由Dean設計的，加上Dean從小對宇宙的熱愛，所以Dean在滿21歲後立刻不顧父母的反對參加了阿佛洛狄忒太空計畫的太空人行列。

但一切的幸福都在Dean的太空梭失聯那天崩壞。  
起飛成功後，航行一切順利地照計畫進行，在一切似乎完美無暇時，太空梭卻在離開地球後第7天無原因突然失聯...

Dean的父母和小Sammy在一開始還抱持著希望，隨著時間一天天的過去，Mary開始以淚洗面，John厭惡Mary的負面消極經常和她吵架，John開始酗酒，常常徹夜不歸。  
而在Dean的太空梭失蹤一年之後，依照法律的規定Dean被宣告死亡，NASA給失事的四位太空人辦了場極其體面的喪禮。  
在當天回程John和Mary因為在車上爭吵Dean的事情而出了車禍，在前座的John和Mary都死在那場車禍裡，而在後座的小Sammy受了重傷但死裡逃生。就在Dean失蹤後一年，小Sammy成了孤兒，一生傾慕景仰的大哥不僅帶走了愛，也帶走了他所有的家人。小Sammy隨後被Dean的指導教授Bobby收養，過著教授養子的生活。靠著Dean留下的大筆遺產和高額的政府撫恤金，Sam後來過著很好的物質生活，甚至跟隨著Dean的腳步也唸到了史丹佛物理學博士，進入NASA工作。但在情感生活上，就像Dean消失了一般，Sam長成了一個沒有感情羈絆的大人，那顆心已經死了。他表面上裝得好像無論和誰都能立刻成為朋友，似乎對生活和工作充滿了熱情，事實上誰也無法燃起他的興趣，他過著雙面人的生活，表面上模仿正常人，內心卻空虛無比。

在28歲時Sam和交往多年的女友Ruby結婚，並在兩年後Ruby生下了他的女兒JJ。JJ是招人喜歡的小可愛，有著異於Sam和Ruby的淺金色柔軟頭髮，像寶石般清澈的綠眼睛，如瓷器般潔白的皮膚，JJ幾乎可說是見過的人都會讚嘆的全世界最可愛的小Baby，Sam的人生簡直不能更完美了。大筆的家族財產，有著一流大學教授的養父，美麗的老婆，可愛的孩子，更別說Sam自身的高學歷，出色的外表(棕髮、榛綠色的眼睛、英俊的五官)，6呎4的高挑男模身材，住在高級住宅區有著白色籬笆的白色大房子，養了一隻漂亮的金毛獵犬，院子裡種著各種顏色的玫瑰。但事實上Sam一點兒也感受不到他十一歲以前感受到的那種幸福，他感覺他不屬於這裡，一切好像夢一般沒有肉體上的真實感覺，好像掐自己臉頰都不會痛一般，他活得很痛苦，像無感的植物人。唯一能讓他覺得平靜的時刻就是他潛心研究Dean留下來的學說理論，和經過20年後，他仍堅持進行的尋找Dean太空梭失事原因的所有可能線索，只有這些時刻能讓他感覺真實存在、真實活著。

「Sam，別偷懶! 說好了今天你請假就是為了要整理閣樓，把它清出來當作JJ生日的sleep over的場地的!」下午一點鐘，JJ還在幼稚園，Ruby一邊在客廳後方的開放式廚房攪拌著粉紅色糖霜，一邊朝著坐在客廳沙發讀資料的Sam抱怨。  
「你已經讓JJ失望兩次了，這次我們一定要給她一場完美的生日Party! JJ幼稚園的朋友和家長都會來，你知道我要準備20人份的餐點和蛋糕已經忙得不可開交了! 你看! 光是杯子蛋糕我就要做三種口味，而且每種都要做30個!」Ruby嘟著嘴一副不耐煩的樣子，心裡卻其實覺得geek科學家但情感白癡的老公很可愛，她知道全社區的主婦都羨慕她，她常常在心中暗自竊喜。

Sam是所有女人眼中的超辣帥哥，多金高學歷並且專情，從8年前他們在NASA的Cafe認識以來，Sam從來就沒有看過其他女人一眼，Ruby常常覺得自己實在是太幸運了。Ruby以前在NASA的24小時Cafe做服務生，Sam是那裏的常客，幾乎他都是一個人，來安靜地一邊啃著沙拉三明治一邊讀資料，渾然不知自己成為眾人的目光焦點，Ruby有一天鼓起了勇起邀Sam去看電影，沒想到Sam竟然答應了，就這樣自然地開始交往，三年後Ruby主動向Sam提了結婚的事情，沒想到Sam竟然就對她說：「妳想結婚的話那麼我們就結吧。不過婚禮賓客名單什麼的特麻煩，我對那種事情很不擅長，妳可要自己搞定，看多少錢再叫我去付帳就是了!」就這樣，Ruby的幸福人生就開始了，除了常常讓她覺得是火星人的宅男老公實在太不解風情以外...

「知道了! 我這就去整理...」Sam不捨的放下資料，走向Ruby，伸出食指沾了一點糖霜偷吃。  
「快去!」Ruby拍掉Sam的手，忍不住覺得老公這如同五歲小孩般的行為簡直太可愛了。  
「你知道的老婆，你大可以叫外燴服務，不用忙成這樣啊!」Sam擺出她的招牌狗狗眼，在Sam腳邊的Bony也伸出舌頭可愛極了!  
「去吧Sam! 等我搞定這些杯子蛋糕，我要看到閣樓清空出來，東西全都整理好。」Ruby以一種小心的語氣說著，深怕惹Sam不高興。在她認識Sam的八年之中，她從未看過Sam發脾氣，除了在婚後搬家時有一次她建議Sam可以把大哥Dean的東西丟掉以外。現在Ruby知道大哥的東西是被Sam視為珍寶的遺物。

「嗯...Sam，你知道，我不想提起你傷心的往事，但是閣樓主要是你哥哥的東西吧? 我替你買好了新的塑膠整理箱全放在閣樓，因為舊的紙箱經過那麼多年都發霉了，你可以把那些東西挪到新整理箱裡，然後把舊紙箱扔掉...因為是你家人的遺物，所以我覺得還是由你來動手整理會比較好...等你把東西整理好後，晚點我會叫搬家公司的人會來幫忙把整理箱和家具都搬到地下室。」Ruby停下手邊的攪拌工作，有點擔心地看著Sam，怕Sam會不願意把Dean的東西移位，放在基本上當作倉庫使用的地下室。  
「嗯...好吧...但是等JJ的sleep over party結束後，我要把Dean的東西放回原位。結婚的時候我就跟你說過了，家裡要有永遠備著Dean的房間，隨時準備Dean回來的時候可以住，我哥那倉鼠個性可最討厭別人未經他同意丟掉他的東西。」Sam無奈地嘆了一口氣，但倒是沒有反駁Ruby的建議而往樓梯走去。

Sam坐在閣樓的床上，這裡基本上是憑著Sam的記憶重現Dean和Sam的舊房間，他們在堪薩斯的老家的。  
在堪薩斯時期他們很窮，所以大他十歲的哥哥Dean一直和他共享房間和同一張床，而這張床就是從堪薩斯的老家帶過來的，他和Ruby現在住的房子就是當初Dean買的休士頓新家。  
雖然Sam在父母過世之後被Bobby收養，離開了休士頓13年，但他一直沒有忘記這間房產，在他25歲進入NASA工作後，他花了一筆錢將舊房子重新裝修，並且將頂樓的閣樓布置成他記憶中的Dean的房間的樣子。

「Dean，我好想你...你無法想像我有多想你，和想爸爸媽媽。你們就這麼殘忍的離開了我。說好了你說要帶一塊阿夸星的石頭回來給我的!」Sam一邊整理Dean的遺物，一邊開始流下歇斯底里的眼淚。Sam打開布滿灰塵和黴菌的紙箱，開始將裡頭的東西移到塑膠收納箱裡。Sam一邊整理一邊忍不住翻看，其實這些東西Sam大多都沒有看過，當初Sam在車禍後在醫院躺了三個多月，之後就直接被送到Bobby在史丹佛校區附近的房子，連他自己的東西都是社工替他打包的。而Dean的遺物對Sam來說是太過沉重的回憶，所以這麼多年來Sam從來沒有打開過這些紙箱，雖然他知道裡頭大多是書籍、論文、筆記本類的東西。Sam拿出Ruby替他準備好放在新收納箱上的Post-it標籤貼和筆，將筆記本拿出來放到一旁，簡單翻看後做分類註記。Dean的高中的數學筆記、Dean寫的吉他樂譜和歌詞、Dean的大學筆記、Dean的論文手稿...Sam發現他的哥哥根本就是個筆記狂，幾乎什麼東西Dean都喜歡用手寫紀錄，即使如Dean這樣的天才兒童大可以使用電腦紀錄，Dean似乎很享受手寫的感覺，這和依賴電腦的Sam完全不同。Sam注意到好幾本牛皮封面的手札，這些和Dean平常使用的紙質封面筆記本不同，所以感覺非常突兀。這三本牛皮封面的手札都是完全一樣的，但是磨損的程度卻是不同，就好像Dean極度具有品牌忠誠度所以在花了幾年把一本手札寫完後，又去買了相同的新手札。Sam將這三本手札拿出來簡單翻了一下，發現竟然是Dean的日記。  
「怪了...我不記得Dean有寫日記的習慣阿!」Sam拿起了其他筆記本對照了一下，確實是Dean的字跡。Sam隨意讀了幾行，他現在理解Dean一定是瞞著他偷偷寫日記的，因為他們大多數時間共享一個房間，他知道Sam跟他一樣是個天才兒童在四歲就學會閱讀和書寫了，Dean不想讓Sam看到他的日記所以肯定因為這樣偷偷的寫。

Sam拿起最舊的那本手札翻開第一頁。  
很漂亮的字跡，感覺非常認真寫邀請函的草寫體。  
Dean的所有筆記，無論潦草與否都是草寫體，但Sam在Dean還在世的時候幾乎沒有看過Dean的草寫筆跡，他總記得Dean的留言和教他功課的時候總是用大寫，全是大寫連小寫都沒有。

 

1983/5/2  
媽媽經過10小時的分娩，小baby出生了!  
他紅通通，臉都皺在一起好醜喔! : )  
爸爸和媽媽給他取名叫Samuel，說我可以叫他Sammy。  
我希望Sammy和我一樣聰明，這樣我就可以有朋友了。  
如果Sammy是"正常"的，那也沒關係，我一樣愛他。

P.S. 爸爸在我今年的生日送我這本牛皮手札，他知道我喜歡記筆記，也喜歡皮革的香味。  
因為很珍貴，我打算把它當作我第一本日記本。

「你猜對了，Dean! 我確實和你一樣聰明。」Sam搖搖頭，莞爾一笑。隨意跳了好多頁往後翻到Dean的生日，這是Sam最早有印象的事情，Dean的生日。

 

1984/1/24  
Sammy已經8個月了卻一直不會講話，只會嘟嘟喃喃和哭。  
今天我生日，他講出了第一個有意義的單字：Dee  
我的名字! : )  
至少我認為是!

Sam記得很清楚，那天是Dean的生日，他聽見大家祝福他生日快樂。他很想說出生日快樂或是祝福的話，他想叫Dean的名字，但不管怎麼努力舌頭總是不配合，最後他擠出了一個勉強接近的發音：Dee。  
爸爸媽媽和Dean都嚇到了。Dean抱起他啪搭親了一大口，對他說：「I love you so much, Sammy. 」這是他記得的第一件事情。  
Sam繼續跳著往後翻。

 

1984/5/2  
今天是Sammy生日，他已經一歲了，爸爸媽媽卻不讓他走路。  
媽媽說我就是太早學會走路，腳支撐不了我的重量才會變成O型腿。:(  
Sammy已經會說簡單的句子了，但是他只跟我說話，他從不在爸媽面前說話。我想是因為他害怕。  
他說他聽到爸媽討論他是否正常，然後爸爸媽媽就會吵架，他問我正常(normal)這個字是什麼意思。  
我告訴他正常(normal)就是好(good)的意思，然後親了他一大口。  
Sammy軟軟的，聞起來像優格，我好愛他，可是他跟我一樣"不正常"。  
因為沒有一個一歲的嬰兒能在句子中分辨出"normal"這樣難的字。

Sam隱約還記得他的一歲生日，有藍色的大蛋糕，但他不記得這件事了。  
Sam看了看手錶，Ruby催他必須要在一小時內完成，所以他不能沉浸在美好的回憶裡，於是他決定先把Dean的三本手札放回他二樓書房的書桌抽屜。  
然後他回到閣樓繼續有效率的整理Dean的其他東西，不到45分鐘，他已經完成重新裝箱了。  
就在Sam正要下樓時，Ruby慌忙地衝上樓來。

「Sam，我希望你不要介意我擅自接了你的手機! 因為你總是因為臨時的工作而把家裡的事情擺一邊，但我覺得你有必要現在立刻過去NASA一趟!」Ruby像見了鬼似地驚慌地說，一手拿著Sam剛剛忘在客廳的iPhone手機。  
「發生了什麼不好的事了嗎?」Sam皺起眉頭，顯出擔心的神色，接過手機才要讀訊息。  
Ruby等不及Sam查看手機，握住Sam的雙手，目光對著Sam明亮的榛綠色眼睛。  
「Sam! 他們找到你哥哥了! 我的天啊! 他們找到他了!」


	2. Dean's back! / Dean回來了!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby接到來自NASA的電話，說找到了失蹤20年的Dean，Sam趕往NASA總部。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 各位久等了! 男主角Dean終於登場啦!  
> 2\. 要看肉的人可能要等很久，以我的寫作風格感覺會變成Super slow build!  
> 3\. 這篇文主要是對話式的寫法，對人物描述表情動作的可能不夠多，就是留給大家想像的空間啦!

在Sam抵達NASA總部附設特別病房之前，他在車上不斷想像可能的情形會有多糟。  
他緊張地又回撥了好多通電話給總部的聯絡人Ellen醫師，確認Dean被發現時的狀況，Ellen醫師安撫Sam說：「Dean現在還沒有恢復意識，雖然手、腳和肋骨都有幾處骨折，但是沒有大礙。詳細的狀況電話裡面講不清楚，所以等我們見了面再說。」  
Sam不理解能有什麼是電話裡面講不清楚的。Sam一直以來的假說都是，Dean的太空梭在航行中遇到了黑洞所以突然消失了。而如果現在Dean又突然出現，那必定是他的太空梭從白洞出來了。但是Dean無論如何都無法修復和休士頓的通訊連線，降落系統肯定在哪個環節出了問題。於是他只好設法計算航道和剩餘的燃料，設法降落在海上，這確實是最不會造成一般市民死傷的降落方式，即使可能造成太空組員在海上漂浮而罹難。Sam在心中早就想像過上千種可能的假設，但這20年來，隨著時間漸漸流逝，他漸漸放棄希望，直到奇蹟真正出現的這一天。

「Ellen醫師!」Sam看見Ellen醫師坐在病房外的椅子上等候。  
「Sam! 你終於到了!」Ellen醫師伸出雙手給了Sam一個大大的擁抱。  
「Ellen醫師! Dean的狀況怎麼樣? 我能進去看他嗎?」Sam還被這個從小就認識的50幾歲的中年女醫師緊緊擁抱著，但他只想掙脫，趕快進去看Dean。  
「當然! 我們先進去!」Ellen醫師好不容易才放開他。

當Sam走進病房看見躺在病床上的那個男人，不，應該說是男孩。他嚇了一大跳。  
「Ellen，這不可能，如果這是真的話，那就太不可思議了!」Sam和Ellen四目相對，然後又把目光移回Dean的身上。  
「是阿! You tell me!」Ellen也露出非常不敢置信的表情。

Sam在進去病房前想像的是一個41歲的中年男性，也許受傷很嚴重會有毀容或是大面積燒傷，而身體大部分的面積被繃帶包裹。  
而眼前的Dean，是一個20出頭歲的年輕男孩，頭髮比以前的超短髮稍稍長了一些但和印象中並沒有太大不同，他的皮膚像陶瓷一般白皙，右手和右腳裹著石膏和繃帶，除此之外看起來幾乎和常人無異。Dean看起來就像是參加滑雪活動，卻不小心摔成骨折的年輕人。

「他一點也沒有老? 這...難不成Dean的黑洞理論是正確的? 他認為黑洞裡面不存在時間，因為起點即終點。」Sam微笑，露出了潔白的牙齒。  
「別問我! 我是醫師又不是你們這些神經兮兮的宇宙學家! 等Dean醒了，你自己問他吧!」Ellen也回報以微笑。  
Sam拉了兩張椅子，示意Ellen坐下。「話說，Dean是什麼時候、在哪裡被發現的?」  
「一個月前在馬里布的海灘，一大清早有人去海灘時看見他躺在岸邊，以為他是溺水後被沖上岸的裸屍，叫了911。救護人員發現他還有心跳馬上施行人工呼吸，沒多久他馬上就恢復呼吸了，所以我想Dean的大腦應該沒有損傷。他們把他送到加州醫院，做了檢查發現除了肋骨斷了兩根，右手和右腳輕微骨折外沒有大問題，但是過了兩週Dean卻一直沒有恢復意識。他們只好開始著手分析Dean的DNA資料，花了大約一週的時間，卻發現不管重複檢驗幾次染色體數量確實異於人類。他們在一開始的時候就發現Dean的大腿上有刺青，寫著D. W. NASA Aphrodite，醫護人員以為Dean可能是NASA邪惡秘密生物實驗的結果，所以不敢張揚，抱著姑且一試的心情聯繫了NASA總部，並傳給他們病人的照片，刺青的圖片和DNA資料。」  
「然後NASA這邊就相信他就是Dean?」  
「事實上，一開始我們也是不相信的，所以才沒有立刻聯繫你，怕你空歡喜一場。但是經過這幾天的反覆的生物檢驗，所有的項目包括DNA數據都顯示眼前的這個人就是參加阿佛洛狄忒計畫的宇宙學家Dean Winchester本人沒錯!」  
「Ellen，你說Dean的染色體數量異於常人是怎麼回事?」  
「在參加太空人訓練計畫前，所有人包括Dean都接受了縝密的健康評估，包括DNA和血液、骨隨採樣。那時就發現Dean的染色體數量和人類不一樣，多了三對。他們以為弄錯了，反覆的檢查，但結果都一樣，更奇怪的是他們發現Dean的性染色體並非XY。」  
「那是XYY?」  
「不，是我們從未見過的性染色體，NASA的科學家把他稱作ZZ，這是20年前的封箱資料。」Ellen遞給Sam一個檔案夾然後繼續說：「Dean自己似乎也很好奇所以捐贈了許多精子給實驗室，NASA的生物科學家把它偷偷和人類女性的卵子試著做成試管嬰兒，但結果是無法交配成功。」  
「你是想告訴我Dean不是人類?」  
「我知道這很難相信，但是NASA的實驗報告的結果就是這麼說的。」  
Sam把目光盯著Dean又長又捲的睫毛，他瞄了Ellen一眼，「我不知道該說什麼...我是一個科學家，我們每天都接受新理論的挑戰，但今天的事情實在是太難以置信了!」  
「還有更令人難以置信的事情呢! Dean自願參加了更多的生物實驗，他似乎也很想知道他自己到底是什麼，這個生物實驗的代號就是阿佛洛狄忒(Aphrodite)。我今天在通知你之前就把所有舊資料都準備齊全了，都儲存在這個筆記型電腦中，我想你在等Dean清醒的這段時間可以讀一下。但注意這些資料是極機密的，千萬不可以外漏，我們是因為相信你是Dean的親弟弟不會對他不利，所以才把資料拿給你看的。NASA不想讓Dean變成媒體的焦點。」  
「Ellen，那是當然的。我只是好奇，為什麼你這麼快就接受了這些荒謬的實驗結果？有什麼是我不知道的？」  
「Sam，事實上20年前的阿佛洛狄忒實驗，我參加了。我原來是NASA的生物生殖學家，在實驗中止後我才又回到學校重唸醫學院，轉做NASA附設醫院的醫生的。總之，阿佛洛狄忒實驗一開始只是個生物學研究，主要想釐清Dean的特殊生理機制，Dean也很願意配合，因為他想知道他到底是什麼生物，但後來卻因為當時的上級主管卻來越失控的邪惡命令而漸漸變了調，整個實驗後來變得很噁心。」  
「怎麼說...?」Sam露出緊張的神色。  
「當時的主管Zachariah威脅Dean如果不配合實驗就要傷害他的家人，也就是你們，你和你的父母。你知道政府說到做到，NASA和CIA都是政府機關。要派出一兩個殺手也不是問題，而Dean很了解這一點。Zachariah威脅Dean配合他們極端殘忍的生物實驗。你還是自己看吧，我真的不想去回憶那些事。」Ellen雙手掩目，表情痛苦。  
「Ellen,謝謝你! 你想必很累了。你快去休息吧，我守著Dean就好。」

Sam於是打開電腦開始讀阿佛洛狄忒實驗的資料，確實如Ellen所說是個噁心邪惡的計畫，尤其實驗對象是你一生傾慕景仰的大哥。但Sam讀著實驗的各種數據和實驗日誌，他簡直不敢相信他的眼睛。

 

實驗阿佛洛狄忒，實驗對象Dean Winchester，代號阿佛洛狄忒，年齡18歲3個月。  
髮色：暗金  
瞳色：綠  
膚色：高加索白人  
因為染色體的異常方式不像是基因突變，我們嚴重懷疑阿佛洛狄忒並非人類。

Sam直接翻到最後一頁實驗總結的部分：

阿佛洛狄忒浸泡在鹽水中30分鐘，雙腿會漸漸變異成魚尾巴。  
我們懷疑他可能是傳說中的美人魚。

每28天左右阿佛洛狄忒會有一次持續三天的排卵期，只有此時子宮會顯現，  
他的子宮會分泌幫助性交的透明無色潤滑液體，沿著直腸從肛門流出。  
實驗顯示只有在他的直腸受到刺激時，他才會排卵。  
當我們以人工雄性生殖器刺激他的直腸時，阿佛洛狄忒似乎感受到多重高潮而樂在其中？

阿佛洛狄忒顯然是雌雄同體，因為他可以同時製造精子和卵子。但我們懷疑他的物種是否仍有區分成雄性和雌性？  
我們使用人工雄性生殖器來促進阿佛洛狄忒排卵，我們試著取出卵子，但取出的卵子幾乎是馬上就死亡了。  
阿佛洛狄忒是胎生物種。

我們使用人工雄性生殖器來模擬阿佛洛狄忒的性交方式，並將他自己的精子注射入他的子宮，他成功受孕了。  
阿佛洛狄忒的懷孕過程很像簡短版的人類懷孕，他的孕期是30天。

孕期他會大量攝取蛋白質，胎兒成長很快，但因為只有一個月所以胎兒在分娩前只有男人的拳頭般大小，所以肚子只有微微突起。  
分娩的過程十分痛苦，大約平均要持續12個小時以上胎兒才由直腸娩出。第一胎則是花了25小時。  
雖然分娩的過程十分看似危險且痛苦，但實驗結果表示難產的機率是0。  
胎兒生下來時是人魚型態。離陸後一小時尾巴會漸漸長成腳。  
胎兒存活率0。平均壽命45.2天。  
我們可以得知阿佛洛狄忒的物種必須進行有性生殖，故無法以自己的精卵子結合繁衍後代。

阿佛洛狄忒因參加其他計畫而退出實驗。  
實驗宣告中止。

Sam讀到這裡流下了冷汗，這些人渣究竟讓Dean懷孕了幾次，才能算出這些平均數值?  
有一些應該出現的統計數字感覺刻意被銷毀了。Ellen也許知道問題的答案，但她會願意回答嗎?

突然，Sam覺得袖口有個壓力，有人在拉扯他的袖子。  
「Sammy...」一個沙啞破碎的聲音說。  
Sam立刻放下檔案夾朝Dean看去，他看見晶亮如綠寶石般的一雙眼睛望著他，Dean的眼睛裡含著快要決堤的淚水。  
Dean終於醒了。


	3. Sammy, I'm home!  / Sammy,我回家了!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam才抵達病房不到一個小時，Dean就醒了，但Dean說他什麼也不記得，只記得太空梭駛入了黑洞。  
> Sam帶他回家。Sam知道，Dean很明顯地在說謊...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 肉來了~! Sam的Dean癡漢模式啟動!:D  
> 2\. 也許微鬼畜? 本文的Sam屬於那種表面正經八百,內心鬼畜BDSM的書呆子。  
> 3\. JJ的模型是珍妮的女兒Justice Jay Ackles! 不知道的查一下吧!  
> 4\. 體香的腦洞源於ABO的scent kink。因為某次見面會有粉絲說珍妮好香,聞起來像天堂! (天啊! 那是多好聞!)  
> 玫瑰和扇貝是女神阿佛洛狄忒的聖物,所以設定Dean的體香就是海洋和玫瑰的香味。  
> 4\. 人物都很OOC...I'm sorry.

「Dean...你怎麼知道是我? 已經...過了20年了! 我老了!」  
Sam蠢萌地傻笑著,然後Dean做出了一個張開雙臂迎接他的動作。Sam於是緊緊地擁抱住Dean,用左手撫摸Dean那顆金燦燦、毛茸茸的腦袋。  
Dean的臉埋進他的右肩窩,他感覺死去的那顆冰冷的心漸漸回溫,又逐漸溫熱跳動了起來。

「小傻瓜! 我是你哥! 你化成灰我都認得!」Dean講話時呼出了暖暖的熱氣,透過Sam身上穿的初夏薄棉T恤沁入他的肌膚裡。Dean一如以往地是那麼好聞,如記憶中的Dean的自然體香：清晨滴著朝露的玫瑰芬芳,加上海洋的香氣。Sam感到下腹聚集一陣炙熱。  
「Dean你真是一點兒也沒變!」  
「Sammy,我快不能呼吸了! 快放開我!」Dean的聲音仍有一點沙啞,畢竟昏迷了一個月以上,天知道他直到飄到岸邊前,在海面漂了多久。  
Sam不捨地放開他哥,他緩緩端詳起Dean,從他美麗的臉龐,如瓷器般潔白的肌膚,暗金色的柔軟髮絲,如20年代豔星的細眉,如AV女星般微翹的粉色豐唇,灑在鼻樑和臉頰楓糖色的雀斑,精瘦的骨架和恰到好處的結實肌肉,在往下到Dean那引人犯罪的平坦小腹和翹臀。醫院的病人服似乎因為多年使用和反覆洗滌,棉布變的薄透又柔軟,Dean胸前興奮挺起的兩顆蓓蕾可以明顯地透過布料看見。  
Dean將醫院的毯子踢到地上,以他沒受傷的左手撐地,雙腿合攏以一種人魚公主的坐姿,傻傻地對Sam微笑著。

Sam感覺牛仔褲的胯下處一緊,他的陰莖正迅速充血脹大,他無法不去回想他剛剛讀資料的阿佛洛狄忒的姿色。  
他想像當那些科學家將粗大的假陰莖插入Dean那楚楚可憐、濕透了的小穴,Dean樂在其中,高潮呻吟的淫蕩模樣。

Sam幻想Dean穿著淺綠色病人服躺在手術台上,背貼著冰冷的不銹鋼床,兩個科學家,也許是高大健壯的白人男性一人站在一邊,  
抓住Dean的後膝窩,把Dean的雙腿拉到他的耳朵兩側,他們把Dean的雙腿儘可能展開,直到站在Dean面前的白袍科學家,也就是Sam,  
他撩起Dean的病人服下擺,他可以看到Dean粉嫩的小穴努力地一張一合渴望那粗大的黑色假陰莖,Dean分泌的透明潤滑液已經把病人服下擺如失禁般弄濕了一大塊。  
Sam立刻把手上的粗大黑色假陰莖無情地插入,無視Dean完全沒有心理準備而驚慌地尖叫,並且Sam試了好幾種角度,用研缽磨碎芝麻的方式確認Dean的前列腺位置,一圈圈研磨,輾壓直到他撞到那一塊敏感的腺體。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...Sammmmmmmy,我受不了了! 求求你! 操我! 現在! 想要你...」因為之前的實驗已經多次高潮的Dean,用他性感沙啞的疲累聲音，語無倫次地求著。  
「Sammmy...我的那裡已經不行了! 你再不操我我會立刻死掉的!」Dean嗲聲嗲氣地輕聲哀求。  
Sam邪惡地笑著,露出了鬼畜的笑容,無視Dean止不住的淚水,「要我操你嗎,Dean? 那你得自己贏得我的陰莖! 」  
說著Sam就將褲鍊拉開掏出他已經脹大到完全勃起的陰莖,「喜歡這個嗎,Dean? 吸我的老二,讓我滿意了我就操你! 」  
Sam將他那凶器般的巨大陰莖拍打Dean的豐唇,前液已經將Dean的嘴唇和下顎都打濕了。Dean伸出粉紅可愛的舌頭,先用舌尖試探性的舔舐Sam的玲口,Sam的陰莖還因為興奮而往上彈了一下。  
Sam半開玩笑的用他的陰莖拍打Dean的臉頰,弄得Dean滿臉都是黏呼呼的前液。  
「Dean,別玩! 我要你吸它!」才沒說完Sam就用他的陰莖操進Dean的嘴唇。  
因為努力吸屌而雙頰一下下凹陷的Dean看起來像是鏡頭前故意擺弄的AV女優, Dean閉上了眼睛好像很享受一般,它濃密而捲翹的金色睫毛無比色氣地顫抖著。Dean咕嚕咕嚕地努力深喉Sam的大陰莖。Dean炙熱的口腔,和眼前情色的刺激畫面,讓Sam簡直止不住強烈的射精感...

「乖孩子,Dean! 馬上就給你想要的!」  
於是Sam扯開Dean的病人服右腰綁成蝴蝶結的棉布條,他知道Dean在那薄的可憐的布料下什麼可沒穿,他心中惦記著下次一定要讓Dean穿著粉紅色短裙讓他操。  
站在Dean兩邊幫忙拉著Dean腿的科學家,幫忙脫掉Dean的病人服,然後一人一邊用單手玩弄Dean的乳頭。  
然後Sam用他的大手撫遍那誘人的雪白肌膚,現在則因為興奮而染成微粉紅色,他將另外兩人的手拍開,宣示他的主權,將Dean胸前的蓓蕾含在嘴裡輕輕嚙咬。  
「啊...Sammy...好棒...操我!求你操我....」Dean發出可憐的呻吟聲,然後求他狠狠地操他,因為Dean的小穴需要被Sam的陰莖填滿,因為Sam的陰莖本就該死地屬於那裡,在他哥緊緻如處女的小穴裡。  
「Dean....你好可愛,我好愛你...」Sam的嘴放開Dean已經紅腫充血的乳頭,那一對乳頭充血變大, 看起來像是發育期的少女的粉色蓓蕾,而並非屬於男人的。  
Sam將他巨大的陰莖故意緩緩插入Dean的小穴,Sam有較大的龜頭,所有Dean可以明顯感覺到一吋一吋慢慢被進入的快感。  
「Sammy...你太粗了...好棒...操!」  
Dean的穴口像吸吮母親奶頭的嬰兒般,貪而無厭地吸吮他的巨大陰莖,直到Sam不斷的抽送, 一次又一次地射精在Dean那不知滿足的小嘴裡。Sam幾乎驚訝他竟然可以連續射精而不疲軟。  
Sam用他大到色情的手套弄Dean腫脹難耐的陰莖,甚至用拇指玩弄他滴出大量前液的鈴口,但Sam會在Dean快要射精時掐住Dean的陰莖,不讓他射,直到因為不斷持續的活塞運動,Dean瘋狂的淫叫。  
天啊! Sam似乎已經可以聽到Dean的小穴發出那羞恥的啪答啪答性交水聲。  
他的Dean被他用力操到抵擋不住可怕的高潮,在射精的同時失禁,弄濕了整個床單,同時Dean的小穴因為強烈的高潮而用力收縮,咬緊Sam讓他不得不再射出一次,  
又多又濃的精液從Dean的小穴流出來,因為他可愛的Dean已經被他操到又鬆又軟,而含不住他的精液,然後Sam伸出他左右手的食指,戳進Dean的小穴把穴口分開,看著白濁的精液從裡頭汨汨流出。

 

「操!」Sam因為內心的GV色情小劇場而像偷看A片的國中生一般射在牛仔褲裡。褲子裡黏呼呼一片濕,還好他今天穿的是黑色牛仔褲,而看不太出來。  
面對20年不見的哥哥,這真是太尷尬了! Dean肯定無法想像他的弟弟發生什麼事,Sam心想。  
於是Sam趕快用放在床邊桌的檔案夾遮住他的胯下。  
「Sammy,你怎麼了? 肚子痛嗎?」Dean擔心地問。Dean似乎還沒習慣弟弟已經是33歲成人的事實,而以一種對小朋友說話的溫柔語氣說著。  
「我可能早上吃壞東西了! 我去一下洗手間!」於是Sam衝向病房內的洗手間。

*** *** *** 

Sam迅速拿了放在牛仔褲後口袋的手帕弄濕擰乾,擦拭著尚未完全疲軟下來的陰莖和被沾著精液的牛仔褲跨部。  
好不容易弄乾淨了,外套口袋的手機震動了起來。  
「Sam,一切都好嗎? 我只是想知道你還回來嗎? 我知道找到你哥哥的事情對你來說很重要....」是Ruby打來的。  
「其實Dean剛醒, 他看起來很好,我問過醫療人員,他們說他意識一旦清醒就可以帶他回家了。妳...不會介意我帶他回去吧? 妳知道,Dean沒有別的地方可以去,而且經過這樣的事件,我想Dean一秒鐘都不想繼續待在NASA這裡。」  
「喔,我當然不會介意。他是妳哥哥,也就是我的哥哥嘛, 再說,這個房子是他買的...我們其實是借住在他家。」Ruby無奈地笑了笑,當初她一開始也曾堅持要和Sam買自己的房子,但當她看見庭院裡五彩繽紛的玫瑰花,和後院的大游泳池和桑拿浴,想想失蹤在太空20年的Sam的哥哥回來的可能性趨近於零, 於是她就點頭答應了。  
「謝謝妳的體諒, 老婆。那麼...順利的話就兩小時後見。」  
「好的, Bye!」

Sam收好手機,拉起褲鍊,打開洗手間的門回到病房,發現Dean已經穿好了衣服。  
乾淨的白色棉質T恤有點過分貼身,土色的卡其褲十分合身但稍短了一些,露出Dean可愛的腳踝,沒有襪子直接穿上了尺寸稍大的牛津鞋。  
「Dean,這衣服哪來的?」Sam好奇地問。  
「趁你剛剛在拉...喔不,上廁所的時候,我去了護士站要了一些衣服。當值的男護士Tom好心的把他的衣服借我了。」Dean露出牙齒,迷人的招牌微笑。  
「準備好要回家了嗎, Dean?」  
「那當然!」

 

*** *** *** ***

 

車子駛入安靜的住宅區, 映入眼前的是一片綠意盎然的行道樹, Sam停在一間白色的屋子前。  
院子開滿了五顏六色的玫瑰花好不熱鬧, Sam隱約記得當年Dean一邊種這些花,一邊說這些是NASA研發的新品種,終年不凋謝,清新的香氣沁入耳鼻。  
「沒怎麼變吧?」Sam擔心地詢問Dean。  
只見Dean眼眶都紅了,隔了好一陣子才擠出一個字。「是啊!」

一打開門,屋子裡熱鬧的都是人,Sam這才想起來今天是JJ的生日Party。他剛在車上只是一直關心Dean的生理和精神狀況,Dean說他什麼也不記得,只記得黑洞突然出現然後眼前一黑,下次有意識時他就在病房裡頭看見成年的弟弟在讀資料。Sam都忘了跟Dean解釋他已經娶妻生子。還有他們住在Dean的房子裡呢! 喔,天啊! 他要怎麼跟Dean解釋父母的死呢?  
「哇! 這是什麼Party? 」Dean四處在屋內張望,看見一堆小孩和家長,五彩繽紛的新鮮玫瑰插在每個角落的玻璃花器裡,還有彩色的杯子蛋糕放在客廳的桌上供人拿取,更棒的是,他聞到蘋果派剛剛烤好的誘人香氣。  
「這是...」Sam侷促不安地思考如何回答是好。

「你一定就是舅舅! 媽媽說舅舅要回來住了! 所以閣樓不可以讓我們睡覺...舅舅你讓我們睡你的閣樓嘛! JJ和JJ的朋友可以陪你一起睡覺喔!」三歲的小女娃興奮地抱住Dean的腿。  
「舅舅? 我都當舅舅了?」Dean對Sam挑了挑眉,露出不可置信的微笑。  
「Dean,我都33了!」Sam聳聳肩表示無奈。  
JJ穿著粉紅蕾絲小洋裝,頭上還綁著粉紅色小緞帶弄成可愛的兩個豬尾巴。Dean在她面前蹲了下來，握住她那雙軟軟嫩嫩的小手。  
「我叫做Jasmine Jay,大家都叫我JJ。 你一定是Dean舅舅! 媽媽因為你要回來在烤蘋果派。你看起來比爸爸小,但是爸爸常常說你比他大, 教他很多事情,好奇怪喔,你應該比爸爸老才對啊! Dean舅舅你好香喔! 你聞起來像我們家的玫瑰,還有海和牛奶的味道,你聞起來好好吃喔。媽媽常常說我和爸爸都是狗鼻子,常常聞到她聞不到的東西,爸爸聞起來像書和木頭,一定是因為爸爸一天到晚看書的關係,爸爸都不陪我玩,Dean舅舅你要陪我玩嗎?」JJ興奮地說著。  
「哈哈,JJ妳好啊! 舅舅會陪你玩,還會讓妳和妳的朋友睡閣樓喔。JJ也很香喔! JJ聞起來像是...茉莉花。」  
「爸爸也這麼說,但是我聞不到自己的味道耶。」JJ跑到桌上拿了一個裝飾著茉莉花的香草杯子蛋糕,遞到Dean面前。

「哇! 這真是太好吃了!」Dean露出了大大的笑容。  
「這全是媽媽做的喔! 她在結婚前想做蛋糕師傅!」  
「我媽媽,你的祖母就是蛋糕師傅,妳不知道嗎? 喔....他們不在了...」Dean似乎意會到了什麼,看向在旁邊一言不發的Sam。  
「Dean, 爸爸媽媽在你出事後一年,因為車禍過世了。」Sam平靜的說。

Ruby從客廳後方的開放式廚房走過來,手上捧著熱騰騰的蘋果派。她將派和其他蛋糕放在一起。這才注意到JJ纏著的年輕男孩。  
「我是Ruby,你應該就是Dean吧? 你比我想像的年輕很多...」Ruby幾乎無法把目光移開,眼前的年輕男孩不只是漂亮,簡直只能用美麗來形容。  
她覺得Dean不可思議的像JJ,翠綠色的大眼睛,雪白的肌膚和金色頭髮, 濃俏的長睫毛,說實在她常常覺得是否在醫院抱錯了孩子,因為JJ實在太不像她。  
「Ruby,妳好我是Dean,我覺得我已經愛上妳了! 這些蛋糕實在太好吃! 還有我最愛的蘋果派!」Dean頑皮的眨眨眼。  
「Dean,這是Ruby,我的妻子。JJ,我的女兒,今天剛好三歲。」Sam遲鈍地介紹著。  
「JJ,不要煩舅舅! 對不起喔,Dean!這孩子就是愛黏人。」Ruby不好意思的摸摸JJ的頭。  
「不會的,有JJ這麼可愛的小公主迎接我,高興都來不及!」Dean抱起JJ, 座在沙發上, 然後把JJ放在腿上。Sam也跟著在Dean旁邊坐下。  
「Dean, 我們的房間被我改造成書房了,那裏沒有床。今天晚上委屈你睡閣樓可以嗎? 明天我再把書房整理出來。」  
「閣樓很好!你不用把書房讓出來,你知道我喜歡閣樓勝過我們的房間。不過JJ和她的朋友今天需要地方Sleep over吧...我睡客廳的沙發就可以了! 」

「Dean舅舅來跟JJ一起睡嘛!這樣我就可以跟大家炫耀我的漂亮的舅舅!你比大家的媽媽還有媽媽都漂亮一萬倍。」JJ嘟起可愛的嘴巴,胖嘟嘟的小手拉著Dean的手臂。  
「JJ,不要煩舅舅!」Ruby試著去抱JJ,但JJ卻死黏著Dean不放。  
「這孩子真是的! 對不起喔! Dean」Ruby羞紅了臉向Dean道歉。  
Ruby心裡對JJ的童言童語倒是有幾分認同,眼前的金髮年輕男人就是美麗,一種超越性別的美麗,就像希臘神話的神祇,那叫做...什麼來著的女神?  
掌管愛情、美麗和性慾的那個女神。被說自己不如男人美麗應該會讓她感到妒忌,但Ruby也被Dean神祇般的美麗所鎮攝了。  
「舅舅很想跟JJ一起睡,但不是今天好嘛? 舅舅手腳受傷了。」Dean啪答親了JJ臉頰一大口。  
坐在一旁的Sam卻是莫名感到嫉妒...他不該嫉妒自己的小孩,但他希望Dean親的是他。是阿,他們都重逢快要三小時了,Dean還沒有親他呢!  
Sam對自己幼稚的想法為之震驚,有多久他沒有過嫉妒的心情了? 又有多久他沒有對一個人感到這樣強烈的性欲? "從來沒有! 直到此時此刻! "他想。  
「對阿,JJ, 舅舅手腳都有傷,今天你就和其他小朋友一起睡閣樓好嗎? Dean今天就委屈你睡沙發。」Sam趁著Dean的注意力全在JJ身上, 試探性的把手放在Dean的大腿上。  
Dean的大腿緊實但不乏柔軟,感覺該死的好。  
「不要緊的。」Dean幸福地笑著,但並沒有看向Sam。

「舅舅你真的聞起來好好吃喔! 牛奶和玫瑰的味道!」JJ把小鼻子埋進Dean的胸前磨蹭。  
Dean感覺胸口一熱,胸部突然脹的發痛,乳頭發緊,然後在JJ的鼻子擦過他的乳環時,乳汁不意的噴了出來,胸前的T恤濕了一小塊。  
"該死! 我都忘了Sammy的女兒也會是同類的! 至少是混血!" Dean在心裡小聲咒罵。他才在一個月前生過孩子,還在哺乳期。現在只要聞到任何同類幼兒的體香都會讓他自動分泌乳汁。  
Dean還以為回到地球他就不用再擔心這個。  
被迫懷孕、生產、哺乳。男人們排成長長的隊伍魚貫地侵犯他。  
懷上不知道是誰的孩子。甚至記不得自己的孩子的名字,因為實在太多。無盡的輪迴。沒有愛,只有性,為了繁衍後代。  
他的伴侶(mate)不僅沒有保護他,還把他分享給其他的男人。  
他搖搖頭想甩掉那些不愉快的回憶。

「Sammy, 我想洗個澡,在醫院他們肯定沒把我弄乾淨,全身黏死了。」Dean小心翼翼的不去動到受傷的手腕,把JJ還給Ruby。  
Sam和Ruby似乎都注意到了Dean胸前的污漬。  
「JJ,看看妳! 把口水都弄到舅舅身上了。真不乖!」Ruby訓斥JJ,小JJ無辜地猛搖頭。「我才沒有!」  
「Ruby,沒事的,我去洗個澡換件衣服。」Dean站起來,才注意到他的另一邊乳頭也濕了。Dean在心中想著接下來無論天氣多熱,他都得穿上兩件衣服才行。  
「Dean,你的衣服都還在,但是已經過了20年了,可能太髒太舊了。不介意的話你先穿我的,明天我們再一起去買衣服好嗎?」  
「好的。」Dean往記憶中的浴室的方向走去。  
「Dean! 浴室...不在那兒了!」Sam叫住Dean, Dean聳肩做出一個"那麼在那兒?"的手勢。  
「在後院的泳池旁,我花掉了你的死亡輔恤金蓋了一個豪華的浴室和桑拿浴, 還有我把游泳池擴大並建了高籬笆,希望你不介意。」  
「那麼我一定要好好享受一下!」Dean微笑。  
「Dean,讓我幫你洗澡吧!你自己一個人會弄濕石膏的。」Sam指著Dean還包著石膏的右腳和右手腕。  
「恩...」Dean想到Sam看見他的乳環和龜頭穿環時可能的反應,他興奮地羞紅了臉。  
「好吧。」  
Sam走到Dean身旁,牽著他的手走向浴室。  
Ruby抱著JJ,覺得眼前的那個男人一點兒也不像她的性冷感老公,她有一種不祥的預感。


	4. About a boy / 關於一個男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解開Dean的出生之謎...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 作者沒生過孩子更沒餵過奶,所以餵奶kink完全是作者的腦洞啊!! 有錯的話歡迎留言!  
> 2\. 人魚的生物學是作者自己瞎掰的,畢竟本文的人魚是外星人嘛! 有不合邏輯的地方不要太較真!

John Winchester是個修車工，在堪薩斯鄉下一家修車廠工作。Mary則是一介平凡的家庭主婦。  
John和Mary是青梅竹馬,Mary的爸爸是德州一家大牧場的主人,還擁有好幾個農莊和果園。John的爸爸媽媽替Mary的爸爸Samuel工作,分別是馬夫和在果園打工的農婦。  
由於身分地位的懸殊,Mary的爸爸當然不同意Mary和John在一起,甚至執意要把Mary嫁給附近的大地主。  
於是在Mary21歲、John25歲那年,他們私奔結婚了。

他們搬到堪薩斯州的一個小鎮,John靠著修車的收入不太穩定，Mary為了貼補家用只好烤餅乾和蛋糕賣給當地的Dinner賺外快。  
Mary在和John私奔前念的是貴族少女讀的點心學校,夢想是成為一流的糕點師傅,所以烤餅乾和蛋糕的兼差雖然賺不了很多錢,而且很辛苦,但她做的很開心。  
小倆口生活過得挺拮据，但也算是簡單幸福，直到他們撿到了大兒子Dean。

41年前...  
那是炎熱的夏天，John和Mary那天在河邊戲水露營，這是沒有什麼錢的他們,在夏天最大的樂趣。  
在John和Mary在岸邊生火時,他們聽到了嬰兒的哭聲,於是他們走進水深約膝高的淺岸,發現全身赤裸、死命掙扎的嬰兒。  
Mary失聲尖叫起來,"John! 快救這個孩子!"。於是John救起了這個快被溺死的嬰兒，似乎是從上游漂下來的。他們驚訝怎麼會有這麼狠心的父母,竟然將這麼小的嬰兒,大概只有一個月大吧? 扔在冰涼的河水裡。他們看見嬰兒脖子上掛著一條項鍊,上頭的木質名牌刻著Dean,於是他們就叫這個嬰兒Dean。

Mary在和John私奔結婚之後,發現他們怎麼也懷不上孩子。這是一個缺憾,因為他們倆個都非常喜歡孩子,今年Mary已經30歲、John34歲,懷孕的機會更加渺茫了。  
在這時撿到了Dean,他們都覺得是上天的禮物。而且Dean乖巧可愛,幾乎都不哭,而且Dean實在是臉蛋太可愛的小嬰兒,淺金色的毛髮,明亮的綠眼睛像寶石一般,很愛笑,才撿到Dean沒多久,夫婦倆就立刻愛上他了。  
John和Mary雖然經濟並不寬裕,但幾年來也存了一點錢,要養孩子也不是大問題。前幾天他們還因為等著孩子的父母可能會找上門來而提心吊膽,到了約莫一個禮拜後,他們幾乎說服自己會那樣狠心把孩子丟進河裡的肯定是要棄嬰的。於是他們開心的開始採買嬰兒用品,把Dean當作自己的孩子,將二樓的空房間布置成嬰兒房,Dean這孩子似乎也跟他們很投緣,一直乖巧的笑著流著口水,不然就是一直睡覺,一點兒也不愛哭鬧。

直到一個月後的某個晚上...  
Mary和John因為並不想被Mary的爸爸找到,所以一直過著低調、沒什麼朋友的簡單日子。  
夜裡的訪客似乎很不尋常,於是John準備好了獵槍並把子彈上膛,而Mary把Dean藏到二樓嬰兒房,再回到一樓準備應門,John則站在Mary身旁,把獵槍藏在門後。  
Mary才打開門就看見兩雙著急的眼睛。

Mary看見的是兩個年輕男人,大約25歲左右,都很高大。比較矮的那個男人一頭深金色短髮,明亮的綠寶石眼睛閃著焦急,他的皮膚白皙,嘴唇豐滿而紅潤,美麗的幾乎不像男人,不,美麗的幾乎不像人類。也許是錯覺,這男人長的像是小Dean的成人版,他手上抱著一個看起來大約一歲的孩子。  
另一個高大的男人,天啊! John已經有6呎1吋(185cm)高,那麼那個男人肯定有六呎四吋(195cm)!高大的男人有著蓬鬆的棕髮和厚厚的瀏海,看起來非常年輕,他有挺俏的高鼻子和較細的狐狸眼,瞳色是很特別的榛綠色閃著金綠。那男人用結實的一隻手臂,抱著另一個大約一歲的孩子,應該是雙胞胎的另一個,另一隻手搭在金髮男人的肩上搓揉安撫他,說著「沒事! 沒事!。」  
兩個男人他們身上各抱個一個孩子,除此之外金髮男人手上還牽著一個較大的、大約十歲的孩子。  
奇怪的是三個孩子似乎都長得一個模子出來的似的,雙胞胎長得一樣也就算了,十歲的孩子也長得很像,都長的像那個更高大的棕髮男人。

高大的棕髮男人開口了...「不好意思,在晚上打擾你們! 請問你們有沒有...嗯...撿到一個嬰兒,或是...類似嬰兒的東西?」  
Mary被這莫名奇妙的問題問得一愣一愣,但他知道這男人說的就是Dean。  
"類似嬰兒的東西?(something like a baby?)"你們是多麼厭惡嬰兒呢? Mary心中作嘔。這肯定是棄嬰的那對夫婦。竟然還是同性情侶? 那麼難不成這些小孩都是偷來的?  
「嗯...我不知道你在說什麼?」Mary不加思索的說。決不能讓Dean被這可惡的綁架犯同性情侶帶回去。  
金髮男人向高大的棕髮男人使了斥責的眼色,似乎斥責他說錯話。  
「聽著,夫人! 我們能感受到我的孩子Dean就在這裡! 他餓了,需要吃奶,如果不吃奶他會餓死的!」  
Mary心中的厭惡又升高了一個等級,「聽著,年輕人! 我不知道你們的孩子是那兒來的!也許是偷來的? 你信不信我報警了!? 」  
棕髮男人對金髮男人喃喃地說,「Jen,我就說由我來說明會更好!」  
金髮男人對棕髮男人翻了一個白眼,使出了一個"隨便你!"的臉色。於是棕髮男人以一種誠懇、禮貌的語氣重新說明。  
「夫人,我們在附近的河的上游經營一間占卜酒吧。是一個比較少人知道的偏僻地方,因為我和我的伴侶都是...嗯...特別種族的原住民,類似綠色和平? 我們希望我們的孩子能在大自然的環境中成長。  
信不信由你,我們身邊的三個孩子還有Dean,都是我們親生的。瞧! 我們長得很像。」  
John和Mary四目相對,卻也無法否定這些孩子與這兩個男人的親緣性,因為他們確實長得一模一樣。  
而Dean很像那個金髮男人。  
「進來吧! 並不是我認同你們棄嬰,或著是胡亂讓小孩子在大自然隨意玩耍的教育方式,而是天氣太冷了,三個可憐的小傢伙凍得鼻子都僵了。進來喝個熱茶,吃個餅乾,我們坐著說。」  
「謝謝夫人!」兩個男人幾乎是同步地說。

*** *** *** *** ***

「這裡有餅乾。請用!」 Mary拿出今天賣剩的餅乾,並泡好了紅茶,還拿了牛奶出來給孩子喝。  
「耶!是餅乾耶! 媽媽我可以吃嗎?」十歲的那個孩子興奮的幾乎從椅子上跳起來,伸出手後又有點不安的徵求金髮男人的同意。  
「Apollo,只能吃沒有巧克力的那種喔! 記得上次你偷吃客人帶來的巧克力,結果肚子痛了三天的事情嗎?你這小淘氣鬼!」金髮男人以一種媽媽和孩子講道理的淘氣語氣說著,然後抱起這個叫做阿波羅的孩子。  
「我是Mary。這是我丈夫John。我們在一個月前在河邊撿到Dean,抱歉! 我們以為是他是棄嬰,加上我們一直很想要個孩子所以沒去報警。我們知道警方會把棄嬰放到領養系統裡頭。而我們是私奔的,因為一些原因我不能去領養孩子,我的爸爸會找到我的。」Mary握著John的手說明著。  
「嗨,我是Tristen,這是我的伴侶Jensen。我們今天只是來給Dean餵奶的,我們知道你們很愛他,他也很喜歡這裡,我們不會立刻帶走他,別擔心。瞧! 我們也害怕被投訴照顧不當! 你們隨時可以去警方申訴我們的,不是嗎? 但是, 我們族裡有一種特別的家族遺傳,一般配方奶粉不適合我們的孩子食用,應該說是無法缺乏我們需要的一種養分,所以孩子只能喝母奶。Dean至少一個月要吃一次母奶,不然他會營養不良,然後昏睡而死的。」棕髮的男人擔心的說。  
Mary感到無法置信,但確實,比起一個月才常常愛笑、愛玩的Dean,這兩個禮拜Dean幾乎都在睡覺,牛奶不僅喝得不多,也常常吐奶。他們沒有生養孩子的經驗,也不知道這算不算是正常。  
但如果為了一己私心而讓這個只能喝母奶的孩子餓死,那他們可就比眼前這對夫婦更加糟糕了。  
「明明知道孩子只能喝母奶! 那你們為何還要棄嬰? 你們知道小傢伙差點就被淹死了!」本來在一旁不說話的John突然忍不住生氣地說。  
「不! 我們才沒有棄嬰!」兩個男人才沒說完。阿波羅就插嘴,  
「那是因為Dean都快滿兩個月了還不會游泳,所以我才把他放進河裡! 我以為硬是把他放進水裡,這樣他就可以學會游泳,不用死掉!」小傢伙悔恨的都要哭了。他只是希望能幫助弟弟逃走啊!哪知道Dean還是不會游泳,還差點淹死。  
「小孩子亂講話您別介意! 一定是我們讀太多童話書給他聽了!」棕髮男人試圖解釋。  
"人魚"說什麼呢? Mary大致上理解是小哥哥淘氣地把弟弟扔進河裡,因為他以為弟弟天生該會游泳,因為他們是"人魚"。  
「你們一定很焦急吧? 對不起! 錯怪你們了!」Mary知道了事情的原委後態度一變。  
「是的,一直找不到Dean,我們確實急死了! 他是我們最重要的寶貝!這個月我們每天都在沿岸找他。」Tristen,棕髮男人的榛綠眼睛裡只有誠懇。  
「Dean就在樓上的育嬰房!我帶你上去吧。」Mary對著John無奈地笑了笑。John握住她的手向她微笑, 支持她誠實的決定。  
雖然他們都愛Dean,但是Dean畢竟是屬於他的親生父母的。  
Jensen向Tristen望了一眼,他們像是有心靈感應似的,Tristen於是哄著孩子們坐著吃點心喝牛奶。  
Mary帶著Dean上樓,丈夫和Tristen以及孩子們則留在樓下。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

一上樓走進育嬰間,Dean一聞到熟悉的味道就哭了起來,Jensen也就顧不了禮節,有點不好意思地迅速打開了襯衫的扣子,解下了右邊的金色乳環(似乎是防止乳汁流出的裝置),乳汁就如珍珠般,從腫脹的粉紅乳頭流了下來。Mary可以看見Jensen的乳房微微腫起,像剛剛發育的少女一般。  
Jensen一把抱起Dean放在胸前,如本能般Dean尋找Jensen流著乳汁的乳頭一口含住就吸吮了起來。  
Mary看到男人哺乳的情形本應該感到噁心,但取而代之的卻是感到無比自然。好像看到眼前這個男人哺乳再自然不過一般。無疑地,Dean確實是他的孩子。不只是他們之間的互動無比自然,甚至連長相都是一模一樣。  
Dean遺傳了Jensen的金髮、清澈的綠眼睛和輪廓。只是因為是小孩子髮色和瞳色都較淺。Mary不禁驚訝他們的家族遺傳是多麼強烈。樓下的另外三個孩子則長得很像他的伴侶Tristen。  
哺乳的15分鐘好像時間靜止一般,Jensen哺乳的畫面好像聖母抱著聖子,一切都是無比神聖。  
很快的一邊的乳汁被Dean吸完,於是Jensen熟練的換邊,拿下左乳的乳環讓Dean繼續吸吮,然後用空出來的單手俐落地把右邊的乳環重新戴上。  
「快結束了...再等我們一下。」Jensen一邊哄著Dean, 一邊示意Mary坐在嬰兒床邊的椅子上休息,自己則是站著。  
Mary感謝Jensen打破沉默,剛剛的15分鐘她簡直尷尬得不知道該說什麼。

又過了15分鐘,Dean似乎吃飽了打著飽嗝。Jensen拍拍Dean的背,把笑得精神的Dean交給Mary,然後戴上左耳的乳環,扣上襯衫的扣子,此時Jensen的胸部已經神奇的平坦下去,像一般的男人一樣。  
「Mary, 你和你丈夫想領養Dean嗎?」Jensen望向Mary的眼睛。  
「先生,嗯...如你所見,我們很喜愛Dean」Mary欲言又止。說實在話,她願意付出一切只為留下Dean。又害怕這對同性夫婦可能對他們勒索什麼,但只要他們付得起,不,哪怕他們付不起,她都願意付出一切。  
「我看見你們沒有別的孩子,所以這個育嬰房和所有的玩具,嬰兒用品都是專門替Dean準備的吧...我看得出來你們很疼愛他。Dean也喜歡你們。」Jensen聽起來有點疲憊。Mary看得出來,畢竟他們除了Dean還有兩個一歲的雙胞胎奶娃。天知道他可能得整天都餵奶!Mary心想。  
「我不需要整天都在餵奶的! 哈哈...」Jensen爽朗的笑了起來,不好意思的摸摸後腦杓。  
Mary心中一驚,這男人怎麼會知道她在想什麼呢? 不,一定是她的表情太明顯,讓人猜出來了。  
「我們...家族遺傳,嬰兒需要母乳中的一種特別的抗生素,這是一般人的母乳或是配方乳沒有的,但是大約兩週餵一次就夠了! 最少也要一個月餵一次。其他時候我們會餵孩子配方食品或是一些營養的東西。」  
「恕我冒昧,但是您是男人!」Mary不好意思的小聲地說。  
「夫人,請叫我Jensen!」  
「Jensen,恕我冒昧,但是您是男人怎麼能生孩子呢?」Mary用非常禮貌的語氣問,深怕這樣敏感的問題得罪了孩子的父親,或應該說是母親。  
「我算是...以人類的認知來說,雌雄同體的那種人吧。但以我們族類來說我是女性,是非常稀少的,所以你看見我們的孩子都是男性。Dean,這個孩子,雖然我們還不能確定,但應該跟我一樣是女性。我的伴侶Tri,Tristen他是雄性。我們的家族遺傳,非雌雄同體的那一種就是男性。我們的基因源自古老的血脈,對一般人來說有點難以接受我們的文化,你知道,男人生子對一般人來說很奇怪的。所以我們住在深山裡頭,經營的酒吧也是大多只有同族的人會造訪,還有一些經過推薦而來占卜的一般人。喔,我是個巫師,我替人占卜。我的伴侶也是巫師,我們能聽見人內心的心聲。信不信由妳,我的能力更強,我還可以看見人的過去和未來。這是為什麼我知道你們一直無法懷上孩子的原因。」  
「那麼,Jensen,我和John會有自己的孩子嗎?」Mary雖然覺得眼前的故事聽起來荒謬的沒邊兒,但卻不由自主的問了起來。  
「十年後,妳會生個孩子,但是不是和你現在的配偶的。」Jensen說這句話的時候,似乎很平靜,而且完全沒有批判的意思。  
「不可能! 你胡說! 我絕不可能背叛John! 你果然是個江湖術士!」Mary氣憤的說,但看見懷中的Dean吃飽了漸漸晃著小腦袋睡去,於是壓低了聲音。  
「我沒說你會背叛他。只是,你的先生有不孕的問題,你會求助別人,嗯..類似借精生子。」Jensen試圖以科學的角度解釋。  
Mary雙手抱腦...那就是了...她記得她去醫師那兒檢驗時,醫師說她的生育能力沒有問題。而她卻不好意思叫John去做檢查。也許是她內心知道並且害怕真相,不孕確實是John的問題。

「Jensen,我能求求你,讓我們領養Dean嗎? 當然! 你和你的伴侶隨時都能來看他,當然! 你得來給這小傢伙餵奶。都聽你們的! 看需要多少錢! 我們都願意付!」Mary近乎歇斯底里的啜泣起來,她不住親吻著Dean留著口水的臉龐。  
「喔...」Jensen似乎意會到了什麼事實,於是他說,「我得和我的伴侶討論這件事情。你知道,這孩子不是我一個人的。」  
於是他們一起走下樓。Mary仍是緊緊抱著Dean不肯放手。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

Jensen和Mary回到客廳。Jensen坐到Tristen旁邊,兩個雙胞胎在無聊的電視新聞節目的背景音下已經睡著了。  
Jensen用內心的聲音和Tristen交談。  
「Tri, 我們恐怕已經太遲,這對可憐的夫婦已經中了Dean的毒了。Dean是魚后,他的唾液有毒,像蠱毒一般,一旦嚐了魚后的唾液就會愛上他,為了他無所不用其極,如果得不到Dean,這對夫婦恐怕要發狂而死。」  
「Jen, 我們盡力了。魚后本來就不適合在地球生存。魚后的唾液和精液都有毒,對人類是會致死的劇毒,即使對我們阿夸星人來說也是一樣,但魚后的天性愛迷惑眾生,總會害人類發狂而死。並不是每隻魚后都像你這般有自制力,願意到了這裡還和另一隻雄人魚在一起。好不容易千里迢迢從阿夸星逃到地球,因為大多數的魚后都選擇遊戲人間,滿足自己縱慾的本性,又可免於不斷受孕和生產的痛苦輪迴! 事到如今,這對夫婦已經離不開Dean, 我們也只能給他們一個痛快! 所以我說當初就應該殺了Dean! 說好了,生下來的所有魚后都該殺掉的! 說好的就到我們為止,我們只留下雄人魚! 所有的雌性人魚成年後就會變得無比邪惡,這是不可逃避的宿命。」  
「等等! 爸爸媽媽!」十歲的阿波羅插進他們的心靈頻道。  
「Dean只是有點笨不會游泳,還長不出尾巴! 不一定代表他以後就會是雌魚,或者跟其他魚后一樣邪惡的! 你瞧! 媽媽也是一隻魚后,卻溫柔仁慈!從來不出去迷惑眾生!」  
阿波羅急得都快哭了! 他不想要在看到任何人類或是任何弟弟被殺了! 他身為第五個兒子,卻已經目擊過好幾個弟弟的死亡,都是生下來兩個月發現不會游泳就被爸爸砍死,做成他們的下一頓大餐。這些弟弟和他們不一樣,不是一生下來就有尾巴,而是生下來兩個月還無法長出尾巴,不會游泳,爸爸說那些不會游泳的弟弟是未來的魚后,長大後會變得無比邪惡,到處害人,所以都要被殺死。而吃死雌魚的肉會讓他們變得強壯,甚至長生不死。

「Apo,你還小不懂!」Tristen在心靈頻道中斥責。  
「不,Tri, 我也覺得Apo說得對。就讓這對夫婦領養Dean,魚后會保護他想保護的人,即使被毒液感染了,只要魚后願意還是可以製造出解毒劑。只要不間斷地攝取毒液就不會發狂。我們只要確保Mary夫婦定期攝取Dean的唾液就行了,不需要殺了他們!只是...我們必須確保Dean也有一隻混血人魚成為他心靈的"錨",幫助他維持不嗜血的人性。一隻像你一樣的混血人魚!」  
「Jen,那麼,領養的交換條件? 讓Mary在阿夸星和地球連成一線那年,替我生下混血人魚?」  
「是的。恐怕這是唯一的方法。」Jensen在心靈頻道中說完,無奈的苦笑。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

「那麼,我們來談談領養的條件。」Tristen開口。  
John和Mary十分緊張,他們以為這對夫婦如果會願意答應,一定會勒索很多錢。  
「我和我的伴侶是巫師,我們能看見過去和未來。恕我冒昧,我們也知道你先生不孕的事實。」  
John感到很羞恥,並且更加肯定這對夫婦一定會獅子大開口。  
「我們希望十年後,Mary能替我生下子嗣,當然,是以人工受孕的方式。」  
John和Mary十分不解,眼前這對夫婦已經有四個孩子,包括Dean,再說,如果希望Dean有個弟妹,為什麼是十年後,而不是現在?

「是族裡的宗教儀式。一定得是十年後。豐收年。」Tristen回答。John和Mary都驚訝Jensen似乎聽見了他們心中的疑問。  
John和Mary都喜歡孩子,眼前的那位相對是丈夫的棕髮男人,雖然對怪異的族規十分堅持,但外表不只英俊又十分禮貌,似乎能稱為優秀的基因提供者。  
「你是說,你不僅願意讓Dean免費送給我們扶養,還願意提供精...基因讓我們生下另一個孩子,當作Dean的弟弟或妹妹?」Mary幾乎不可置信。簡直像是中了大獎般的幸運。  
「是的,如你所見,我已經生了太多孩子,我的身體不好,我已經不能再生育了。」Jensen摸摸自己的肚子,裝著一副誠懇地瞎扯著謊。  
John和Mary露出訝異的表情。  
「是真的! 我是第五個兒子!媽媽還生了還有好多哥哥和弟弟,但出生後沒多久就死掉了!」阿波羅也配合的演了起來,眼眶還有假哭的淚水。他沒說的是,那些哥哥和弟弟們不儘被殺掉,還被當作他們的營養晚餐了!  
「第五個?」Mary掐指一算,那麼眼前這對夫婦有九個孩子,難怪他們希望Dean被領養,經濟上的負擔恐怕很大吧!  
「說實在話,我們家裡連嬰兒床都買不起,孩子得跟我們一起擠在床上睡。大一點的孩子大都出去城市打工了!」Tristen不好意思地回答。

Mary感到不可思議, Jensen和Tristen看起來頂多25歲,那麼Jensen是15歲就開始生孩子嗎?  
他們一定是屬於特別原始的那種部落。  
「在豐收年每個家庭一定得生一個孩子,這是族規,那剛好以我們的曆法來說是十年後,但是我已經不能生育了!」Jensen揉揉自己平坦的肚皮。不好意思地向Mary眨眨眼。  
「不過那時我也40歲了!我還生得出孩子嗎?」Mary懷疑地問。  
「我看得見未來! 妳的體質十分健康,40歲生養孩子完全沒有問題的。只是,這事仍需要妳丈夫的同意。」Jensen和Tristen還有Mary,一齊朝著John看去。  
「我也希望Dean能有個弟弟或妹妹。就像阿波羅有三個弟弟一樣。但是,我私心的希望你們如果為了Dean好,不要介入他的生活,我不希望Dean覺得因為自己是領養的,所以我們可能會不夠愛他。當然,如果你們願意的話。」  
「那是當然!」Jensen和Tristen幾乎又是同步回答。  
「我會每兩週準備好母乳,把奶瓶送到你們這裡。當然, Dean還小他不會記得我的樣子的! 」Jensen又隨口扯了一個大謊,人魚的智慧遠高於人類,人魚幾乎是一生下來就能認人了。  
「我們經營的酒吧,在河的上游,因為偏僻,可能有點難找,但其實走山路的話不會太遠,歡迎你們常來。」Tristen遞出一張名片,背面甚至說明了如何前往的複雜路線。

就在Jensen和Tristen準備要離開的時候,Mary叫住了他們。  
「你們怎麼知道我們不會反悔,搬到你們找不到的地方之類的!」  
「你們不會的! 我知道你們愛Dean。會願意為了他做任何事!」

"是義無反顧,無法自拔的那種!因為你們已經中了魚后的毒。" Tristen留著這些話沒說。


	5. The Mermaid Cafe / 人魚莊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解開Sam的出生之謎...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Mermaid Cafe 我翻成"人魚莊",因為美國很多酒吧餐廳店名叫做Cafe。類似能吃到下酒菜的酒吧。中文類似啤酒餐廳吧!  
> 2\. 作者腦洞很大,而且已經放棄治療了。隨著故事的進行,您可能會大大感到不適,請勿隨意跳入這個坑!(說得有點遲...)  
> 3\. 借用了希臘神話眾神的名字,但和劇情無關。純作者個人愛好。  
> 4\. 人魚莊有點龍門客棧的感覺...作者喜愛武俠小說,所以可能中毒太深了...

在小Dean斷奶之後,Jensen夫婦果然信守承諾消失在他們的生活中, John和Mary再沒有看過他們。  
小Dean活潑可愛,才一歲多就很會說話。

Mary直到Dean三歲的時候才發現了Dean的異常。  
在三歲以前Dean都幾乎待在家裡看電視自己玩。Mary的兼差是在家裡烤餅乾和蛋糕，送到附近的餐廳販賣。所以大多時候她一直在廚房裡忙活，幾乎是從早到晚。而Dean在客廳自己玩耍。  
John和Mary因為私奔結婚的，並不是堪薩斯當地人，加上他們仍然不希望被找到,所以一直低調的生活,也沒有認識其他夫婦有小孩的，能提供他們做比較。  
Mary因為特別寵愛Dean,所以雖然她的烘焙技術大受好評,她仍捨不得出去上班,捨不得讓Dean託給保母帶,畢竟是難得求來的孩子。  
Mary只是覺得Dean特別聰穎可愛,但她也說不出那兒不對勁,但不是不好的事。Dean才三歲就很會說話，喜歡看童話書和電視。John和Mary並沒有發現Dean的智商異於常人，直到Dean上了幼稚園。

Dean在三歲時第一天上幼稚園，就把老師嚇了一大跳。幼稚園老師打電話給Mary,跟她說今天放學有重要的事要跟她談,是關於Dean的。  
幼稚園老師告訴Mary,Dean他比其他的小孩都聰明。是聰明太多而應該受特別的英才教育的那種聰明。  
Mary十分錯愕但又十分高興,誰不希望自家的孩子是天才呢?  
但是,Dean不是他們親生的,於是等到John下了工回家,Mary和John思肘是否應該和Dean的親生父母討論這件事。  
他們這才第一次拿出那張名片打了電話, 在此之前哺乳期,Jensen都會自己來到他們的家門前送母乳,他們一次也沒有造訪Jensen夫婦的酒吧。  
他們覺得Jensen夫婦的邀約只是出於禮貌性的。  
是Jensen接的電話。「Mermaid Cafe(人魚莊), hello?」  
「嗯...你好! 我要找Jensen或是Tristen。」Mary有點驚慌,她甚至不確定Jensen是否還記得她。  
「我是Jensen。你是Mary? 好久不見了!」Jensen聽起來很友好。  
「我們...發現Dean,不太一樣...嗯...如果可以的話,我們現在能去你們的酒吧拜訪嗎? Dean可以寄放在John的表妹Ellen家,她就住在我們家附近。」Mary支支吾吾地說。  
「喔,那當然,只是我們這裡不太好找,還是我開車去接你們吧。」說完Jensen就掛了電話。  
在Mary和John一陣錯愕中。30分鐘後,Jensen果然出現在門口。  
「久等了。」Jensen露出友好的微笑,一如往昔的美麗動人。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

吉普車沿著蜿蜒的山路往上開,有一些甚至看起來不像是路,而像是山豬爬過的痕跡。  
就這樣晃得Mary和John都頭暈想吐,大約過了20分鐘,就看見眼前是一片不可思議的美景, 這個山谷顯然在湖的上游,河水匯成一個湖,湖的盡頭是斷崖瀑布。難道三年前小Dean是被沖到瀑布下卻奇蹟生存的嗎?山谷不儘在一月的寒冬時期綠意盎然,而且到處都開滿了不合時節的五彩玫瑰,玫瑰的香氣撲鼻。這裡明明是森林湖,卻飄著一股海洋的香氣,這裡看起來像是天堂。  
「嗯...我平常的興趣是綠手指,自己培養了不少耐寒種類的花草。看起來不錯吧!」Jensen聳肩對Mary夫婦笑了笑。於是他們往湖邊的一個木屋前進。  
這裡看起來和一般的美式酒吧沒有兩樣。Mary抬頭看了酒吧的菜單,全是魚類料理,大概是這個山谷湖的特產魚料理吧。炸魚薯條、炸魚漢堡、炸魚條沙拉、烤魚佐夾克馬鈴薯、魚排義大利麵、海鮮蔬菜千層麵...總之全是各式各樣的魚料理。難不成他們是魚素食者? *在國外有一類的素食者是吃奶蛋類和魚類的。  
現在是晚餐時間,雖算不上是客滿,卻也高朋滿座。客人都聊天喝酒吃得很高興。  
「Tri是我們的廚師,在後頭忙呢!」Jensen帶他們到一個靠窗的包廂位置,遞給他們一人一本菜單。  
Mary感到很驚訝,望著她丈夫John,似乎John跟她一樣驚訝。在吧檯工作的是兩個雙胞胎青少年,大約是18歲,身材都十分結實健壯,穿著黑色的緊身T恤和黑色的貼身牛仔褲,兩個大男孩都像Tristen一樣留著厚瀏海和妹妹頭。兩個年輕男孩,分別俐落的看著點菜單調著調酒、一邊和客人聊天,一邊準備飲料遞給吧檯的只喝酒不點菜的客人。外場的服務生則穿著可愛的西裝制服,白襯衫,黑色的背心和西裝褲,甚至還有紅色的小蝴蝶領結,共有三位,分別是13歲的少年,應該就是他們曾見過的阿波羅,領著兩隻才四、五歲的小朋友,也穿著量身訂做的服務生小制服,超級可愛。阿波羅還一邊招呼桌上的客人,一邊和小雙胞胎講解Waiting table的規則,兩隻小朋友聽得正經八百還一邊拿出小筆記本抄寫筆記。惹的客人哈哈大笑。

最怪異的是,酒保的兩位雙胞胎少年和三個服務生的小朋友全都長得一個模子出來的,像是同一個人的不同成長時期。看起來十分詭異。  
Mary都差點忘了Jensen會讀心術。  
「家族遺傳。男孩子全像爸爸,女孩子全像媽媽。」Jensen笑了笑,推薦著幾道招牌菜。  
「炸魚漢堡和炸魚條沙拉是我們的招牌菜,還有Mermaid Beer, 帶著鹹味的一種啤酒,是我們自己釀製的。」  
「那就這些吧。」John似乎被美食吸引了。Mary向她翻了個白眼。  
「嗯...我們不是來吃飯的,Jensen,我們是來跟你報告Dean的學習狀況。」  
「我知道了! 但是Tri也得知道不是嗎? 我讓他替我們做幾道菜,我們一邊吃一邊談。」說著Jensen就走向吧檯和青少年雙胞胎打了招呼,交頭接耳不知說了什麼,然後往廚房去了。

阿波羅一見Jensen離開,馬上帶著兩個小朋友走向Mary和John的包廂。  
「歡迎光臨Mermaid Cafe(人魚莊), 我們誠摯提供您最新鮮的魚料理和生啤酒!」13歲的阿波羅說出廣告詞,並露出可愛的微笑。然後像敬業的領班一樣,訓斥愣在一旁的雙胞胎。  
「你們兩隻! 別偷懶! 剛剛怎麼教你們招呼客人的!」  
「可是...他們帶走了弟弟...」其中一個雙胞胎用很小的聲音說。但是Mary和John還是聽見了。  
「是這兩位好心的先生和女士領養了弟弟! 爸爸說我們沒有錢再養弟弟了,你再不好好工作,信不信我把你放生!」阿波羅一手捏著那個雙胞胎的一隻耳朵。  
「荷米,你又在欺負海克和伊克了! 信不信我也把你放生!」吧檯的其中一位較高幾公分的雙胞胎走了過來,一把抱起被捏了耳朵,快要哭出來的小傢伙。  
「赫菲,干你屁事! 管好你自己的吧檯! 媽媽說今天我可以負責服務餐桌區的! 這兩隻既然比我小,就是我的屬下! 就像你也是一天到晚使喚戴歐一樣。」  
雖然隔的很遠, 18歲雙胞胎的另一位,應該就是叫作"戴歐"的,向他們揮揮手,大喊著:「赫菲才沒使喚我! 我們好得很! 阿波羅你這小屁孩! 老是霸凌兩隻小的!」  
五個兄弟雖然在爭吵,但似乎感情很好。全都長得和爸爸Tristen一個模子似的。  
「哈哈,你們這些小鬼又在吵架? 說好了至少在工作時間不准吵架的! 全都扣工資!」Jensen靈巧的拿著四個盤子出現在桌邊, 後頭是拿著湯和麵包的Tristen。  
「不好意思見笑了! 家裡都是男孩子就是這樣。」Jensen真誠地道歉。並且放下擺著精緻料理的四個盤子,一手兩個。  
「一邊吃一邊說吧! 小傢伙們看起來雖然不靠譜,但畢竟是從小在酒吧餐廳長大的,點菜服務客人的還難不倒他們。赫菲斯托斯也能去廚房做幾道菜的,他學得很快。」Tristen招呼著Mary夫婦。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

「孩子們全是引用希臘神話的名字? 」Mary在唸貴族學校的時候曾經學過一些,荷馬史詩之類的文學。  
「嗯...是Tri的興趣啦! 他特別愛饒舌的名字。18歲的雙胞胎的是戴歐尼修斯和赫菲斯托斯。戴歐尼修斯是弟弟,特別喜歡調酒的工作。赫菲斯托斯是哥哥,他喜歡躲在廚房工作,但在客人多的時候還是會到吧檯幫忙。13歲的阿波羅,調皮鬼一個,讓他帶著兩個小的學習,那知道他又假公濟私,欺負弟弟們。四歲的雙胞胎是海克利斯和伊克利斯。他們太像了,連我也分辨不出來,所以他們到現在還戴著名牌項鍊。」Jensen一邊吃著魚漢堡,一邊指著那些全長得一模一樣的孩子。  
Mary和John一邊吃著驚人美味的料理,一邊點頭。  
「那是真的囉! 孩子們全是眾神的名字,那可真酷! 喔...除了Dean以外!」Mary突然發現其中的不協調。  
「事實上,Dean也是。你們說名牌上刻著Dean, 事實上我刻的是Dite,從Aphrodite(阿弗洛狄忒)來的,是神話中美麗的女神。我用了一種古老的文字,所以比較難以辨識。」Tristen不好意思地啃著他的沙拉。  
「那確實是人如其名,Dean是我見過最美麗的寶寶了!」Mary開心的說。才注意到他們今天不是來敘舊的。  
「聽著...感謝你們的熱情招待,但今天我們前來是因為,Dean的學習狀況和一般小孩子不一樣,他...特別聰明。甚至是天才兒童的那種聰明,我們想知道你們的其他孩子是否也有這種情形。」Mary握著John的手, 誠懇地看向坐在對面的Jensen夫婦。  
「那就是為什麼我們都住在深山,自己教導小孩的原因啦! 被你們發現了!」Jensen朝著Tristen笑了笑。  
「那麼你們...不會因為Dean特別聰明而帶走他吧?」Mary仍然喘喘不安地說。  
「我們家的每個孩子都是聰明的。這算是...家族遺傳? 我們還有較大的孩子已經去城市唸大學了呢!」Tristen招呼兩隻小雙胞胎過來，並讓小雙胞胎表演了默背詩、和拚寫之類的才藝。  
「Mary, John, 聽著, 我們信任你們的智慧,關於要怎麼教育Dean,你們完全能自己作主,不需要徵求我們的同意。當然,如果你們願意常來吃吃飯、聊聊天,我們是隨時歡迎的!」  
Jensen吃著自己的漢堡,一副不是很在意的樣子。

Mary心想,也許,生養這麼多孩子確實不容易,對小孩子的在意程度也自然會降低,瞧! 他們都讓小孩子在餐廳打工、招呼桌子了呢!

 

*** *** *** *** ***

John和Mary並不贊成像Jensen那樣把孩子關在森林裡頭自己教導,他們覺得這樣是埋沒了Dean的聰穎。  
Dean從此開始了他的英才教育，他幾乎是一路跳級，9歲那年Dean就已經跳級唸9年級(國中三年級)了，事實上他能跳級的更多，但他的父母擔心他還年紀太小,馬上上高中會受欺負,此外John和Mary只是一介低產階級,只負擔得起公立學校,負擔不起另聘家庭教師在家裡教Dean的費用。而Dean的生父生母就更別提了! 他們可能會覺得Dean根本不需要去學校,像他們的其他孩子一樣。  
John和Mary還是會定期瞞著Dean去Jensen夫婦的酒吧餐廳吃飯,每次總是報告Dean的學習狀況和遞給Jensen他可愛兒子的近照。Jensen每次都會感動地流淚,但一次也沒提想要見見Dean。對此John和Mary非常感謝。他們對Dean付出太多,愛得太多,恐怕無法承受哪天Dean發現他們不是親生父母,而再也不愛他們了。

Jensen打開心靈頻道,對Tristen說。「Tri,看來Dean甚至比我們想像中還要聰明,他已經發現他的唾液迷惑人的效力,所以他才會從嬰兒時期一直以自己的毒唾液餵食自己的父母,也就是Mary夫婦。恐怕他也已經知道,自己若泡在鹹水中會長出尾巴了。」  
「Jen,時候到了! 是時候該讓Mary生下混血。 」Tristen用心裡的聲音說。

「Mary,這是我們的新產品海鮮檸檬冰沙,用魚肉和檸檬打成冰沙,伏特加底,加上蜂蜜和玫瑰糖漿,聽起來很可怕,但是真的很好喝! 妳和John都該嚐嚐。」Jensen露出無害的笑容。身旁的Tristen表情有點尷尬。  
「我就...不用了!」John果然如他們所料,覺得這新穎的飲料很噁心。  
「我來試試!」大膽的Mary如他們所料喜愛這怪異的飲料,事實上海鮮冰沙喝起來清爽可口,並沒有想像中的可怕腥味。Mary於是喝完了一整杯。  
「這真的很好喝! 你們可以考慮放在菜單上。」Jensen笑得很詭異。Tristen拍了Jensen的頭制止他。  
「妳喜歡真是太好了!」Tristen站起來迅速拿走雞尾酒杯。

當John和Mary離開的時候,Jensen和Tristen知道Mary已經懷上了。  
「無論是雄人魚或是雌人魚都能製造精液,所以都能讓人類女性懷上。但唯一的受精方法是得用喝的。為什麼不是你提供精子?」Tristen忿忿不平地說。  
「魚后的精液有毒,除非能定期餵養她,否則總有一天她會發狂而死,而服用過量或過久的魚后毒也會發狂而死, 你不想看Mary發狂而死吧? 她算是我們唯一的人類朋友。」Jensen把頭放在Tristen的肩上。  
「你可以定期餵養她,每個月賞她一杯海鮮冰沙!」Tristen看向Jensen,故意開玩笑地沾了剛剛剩下的海鮮冰沙,弄到Jensen嘴裡。  
「萬一她哪天不想喝了呢? 你真噁心!」Jensen說。  
「想出冰沙主意的你才噁心呢!」Tristen說。  
「總比老實告訴她必須喝下精液才行好吧?」  
「那麼萬一她問起生孩子的事? 她很快就會發現她懷上了。」  
「就告訴她我們用了古老的巫術什麼的。像聖母瑪利亞一般!」  
「對了! 你確定混血人魚對魚后的毒免疫? 而不是只有你? 你知道...萬一Mary生下的混血兒中了Dean的毒...」  
「別擔心,我做了調查,所有人魚和人類的混血都是對魚后毒免疫的,這就是為什麼我們在地球上開了這間人魚專門的酒吧餐廳...20幾年來,用你的口水試過上千位客人,只有混血客人是不受影響的。  
其他客人,無論是人類還是人魚,總要每個月來報到一次! 他們會不自覺的愛上這味道, 向吸毒一樣越吸越多! 而身體受不了長年累積在體內的毒素,當場發狂的客人都變成魚肉漢堡和炸魚條了!」


	6. My bloody mermaid Café / 血洗人魚莊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary因為早產,只好臨時在Impala(車)上生下Sam,竟發現Sam是沒有雙腿只有魚尾的小寶寶?  
> 夫婦在驚嚇之中,帶著甫誕生的小Sammy去人魚莊見Jensen夫婦...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.雖然是血洗,但作者功力不足,一點也不高能...請放心食用!  
> 2.下一章應該就會回到主線(現在的Sam&Dean)。  
> 3.重要人物死亡。

Mary在懷孕過程幾乎都很順利,因為寶寶似乎比較小,所以幾乎不會很辛苦,Mary還能照常烤餅乾兼差。  
John和Mary都很訝異這次的懷孕,因為John的不孕症是他們都知道的,而John相信Mary絕對沒有不忠。  
他們想起領養Dean的交換條件,十年後Mary得懷上Tristen的孩子。  
於是他們給Jensen打了電話,Jensen說他們是用巫術讓他懷上的,但是非常安全沒有副作用,請他們放心。  
一直以來,Jensen夫婦和他們的"族類"都是神祕詭異的沒邊兒,但唯一值得信任的是他們說的每件事都應驗了!  
Jensen還安慰Mary,他雖然是巫師,能看見其他人的未來,卻無法看見自己、和自己的血親的未來。  
所以Jensen在懷孕的時候也是充滿不安的。

Jensen和Tristen堅持Mary得去看他們族裡的巫醫,而不是去鎮上的醫院。  
John一開始反對。但是當他們去看了鎮上的醫師,醫師竟然說他們懷的是畸形兒,很可能還有智能問題?  
於是不願意相信西醫的John和Mary,於是去看了Jensen口中說的巫醫。  
巫醫診所就在人魚莊的山谷附近開車30分鐘處,現在他們知道Jensen說的是真的,他們的族類確實很喜愛生活在大自然裡。  
巫醫診所意外地非常先進,有超音波的設備和所以婦產科該有的設備,甚至比鎮上的醫院更大更豪華。  
裡頭的"巫醫"不僅全都有醫師執照,掛在門廊,而且身穿高級襯衫、打著領帶還穿著白大褂。  
他們告訴"巫醫"是Jensen推薦他們來的,不僅沒收診療費,"巫醫"還塞給他們一大堆孕婦吃的營養食品,雖然上頭的古老文字看不懂,但淺顯易懂的圖片大概可以辨識是魚油或小魚乾製成的。

在離Mary預產期還有兩週的時候,某天早上,Dean說昨天做了惡夢沒睡好,而早上睡過頭了! 因為沒有充裕的時間,他只吃了一半的燕麥粥,放著碗盤就出門了。  
這對Dean來說倒是很反常,因為Dean是有點強迫症的乖孩子,即使吃不完早餐也一定會幫忙把剩下的食物倒掉,而且會把碗盤都洗好才出門。Dean可能因為做了惡夢整個心不在焉的...  
事實上,Dean才三歲就學會自己洗碗,並且從此非常堅持這件事。Mary想可能是因為Dean追求完美、愛乾淨的性格吧。  
Mary目送Dean出門,Dean今年才十歲,但已經上高中一年級了。他堅持要自己搭公車上學,因為他說他才不想當全校唯一需要爸媽接送上下學的高中生!

Mary的肚子雖然不大,但到了懷孕末期還是很容易累,她本來要沖泡自己的燕麥粥,卻發現剛剛剩下的熱開水已經全用來泡茶了。  
Dean從來不讓John或Mary吃他剩下的東西。他說吃別人剩下的東西很噁心,而且很不衛生,任何人都不應該這麼做。Mary和John都已經習慣他的潔癖。  
從每個星期六早上Dean做的早餐就知道了,總是條理分明、一人一份的。  
Dean堅持每個星期六叫做孝順媽媽日,要讓Mary睡晚一點,Dean會一大早起床做豪華的早餐。  
Dean的燕麥粥還有一半...  
實在懶得重新煮開水,Dean不會發現的...  
Mary於是吃起了Dean剩下的燕麥粥,一口一口的迅速滑入口中。  
嚐起來好甜,奇怪? Dean明明沒加蜂蜜啊? 甜甜的有一種玫瑰的香氣還有鹹味? Dean難道把糖罐和鹽罐搞錯了?  
在還沒整碗吃完前Mary感到肚子的劇痛。然後她感到天旋地轉,她意識到她要生了! 這應該就是陣痛吧?  
她於是顫抖著走到牆邊, 拿起廚房牆上的電話打給John,請他趕快來接她去醫院。

羊水立刻破了! Mary慌亂不已倒在廚房地上。十分鐘後,從修車場趕來的John趕快抱著Mary座到Impala的後座。  
隨著不斷變短的陣痛間隔,Mary止不住尖叫。他們還在前往巫醫院的路上。  
只聽到Mary不斷的尖叫著"我要生了!"  
然後Mary一聲淒厲的尖叫。  
John於是趕快靠邊停,到後座查看Mary的情形。只見Mary雙手抱著血淋淋的嬰兒,沒有看見臍帶還連著Mary的母體。  
Mary止不住哭泣,John才發現這個小嬰兒沒有雙腿,只有魚尾! 而且沒有哭...  
夫婦在驚嚇之中,不知道該怎麼辦,於是John只好打了迴轉,帶著甫誕生的小嬰兒去人魚莊見Jensen夫婦...

奇怪的事情發生了!!!  
John脫下外套包住的魚尾嬰兒在出生後十幾分鐘才哭了起來。  
他們才開到人魚莊的半路上。  
Mary翻開外套查看小嬰兒,竟然魚尾已經不見蹤影,取而代之的是小嬰孩的胖嘟嘟的兩隻腿!  
Mary大叫,「John,快來看! 他長出腿了! 是個男孩! 是個漂亮的男孩!」  
John又停車查看,確定自己沒看錯...確實是個正常的小嬰孩沒錯!  
而夫婦倆人也知道剛才看到的魚尾嬰兒絕對不是幻覺。  
嬰兒確實在短短十幾分鐘內長出了雙腳。  
小男嬰還在不斷哭泣。John夫婦擁抱在一起。  
「好的! 好樣的! 是個健康的男孩!Mary振作點! 我帶妳去醫院。」  
於是他們又急轉彎回到巫醫院的方向。

*** *** *** *** ***

和上次產檢時不同,鬧哄哄的急救處空無一人。John抱著Mary,Mary抱著孩子,他們感到很奇怪,難道是他們族裡的放假日嗎?  
一走進去急診室,只見一片血,所有的人無論是看起來像是醫生護士或是病患、甚至家屬的,都被砍了頭倒在地上,血流成河,血甚至將近一吋高。把他們的鞋子都弄濕了。  
John嚇的也不敢尖叫深怕歹徒還在裡頭,他抱著老婆孩子立刻跑回車上,Mary見狀是直接暈了過去。  
John心中強迫自己冷靜...醫院這狀況顯然是被黑道尋仇了...難道有人對Jensen他們族類的生活方式感到不滿? 那麼人魚莊?  
John把Mary放在後座,自己則是把仍在嚎啕大哭的孩子用外套包著抱在懷裡,他疾駛下山。  
他唯一想到的是先送Mary和嬰兒到鎮上的醫院,那裡有警察駐守。然後去學校接Dean。也許用醫院的電話打電話警告Jensen和Tristen。  
Mary剛生產完,若不趕快處理傷口會引起感染症。

*** *** *** *** ***

Dean今天在學校狀況不佳,所以中午的時候他就向老師請假回家了。  
事實上他擔心他的媽媽。他的預知能力越來越強,那些噩夢從早期的模糊黑影,到現在可以看到片段的畫面。  
他昨晚不斷看見爸爸抱著昏過去的媽媽還有小嬰兒,走在血泊裡的畫面。還有爸爸開著車,抱著小嬰兒,緊張、無助、害怕的情緒如排山倒海而來。  
Dean回到家,看到廚房的一片狼藉,他就知道大事不妙。桌上他早上忘記收的燕麥粥,他肯定沒吃完,但現在碗裡已經只剩一口了!  
媽媽吃了他的燕麥粥!  
他的口水不僅有毒,而且毒性越來越強。上次他把自己的口水餵給實驗課的小魚,小魚竟然立刻發狂跳出魚缸,沒多久就死掉了。  
Dean知道自己不對勁,他有太多異於常人的特徵。在他五歲的時候有一次,趁媽媽出去送蛋糕,學媽媽用海鹽泡澡,結果才泡水十分鐘竟然雙腳變成了尾巴。  
從此他再也不敢靠近鹽水。  
在他六歲的時候他開始能聽到人們心裡的聲音,一開始只是模糊的喃喃,無法分辨人們在說什麼。後來他能聽到附近半公尺人們較強烈的心聲。  
到現在十歲的時候,他已經能清楚聽到附近方圓三公尺的他想聽到的人的心聲了。  
Dean也從他父母的心聲中知道了他的生父母叫做Jensen和Tristen,他們因為有太多孩子而無法養他。  
他們在深山經營一家餐廳,爸爸媽媽有時會去找他們。  
他也知道即將出生的弟弟或妹妹,是那個叫做Tristen的人和媽媽生的孩子。即將出生的弟弟或妹妹將是這個家裡真正和他血脈相連的人。  
Dean曾好奇他的生父母長怎麼樣。因為爸爸媽媽總說Dean長得越來越像Jensen了。他想知道有人跟他長得像是怎麼回事。  
學校裡的惡霸總愛笑他長得像姑娘。不過Dean不太介意那些人,反正明年他可能又會跳級。  
家裡的電話鈴響。

「哈囉,溫徹斯特家!」Dean接起電話回答。  
「Dean! 太好了! 你在家裡! 我去學校接你老師說你自己請假回家了。 我擔心死了!」Dean只聽見爸爸沙啞的聲音上氣不接下氣。  
「媽媽沒事吧? 家裡一團亂。我也擔心死了。」  
「媽媽和弟弟都很平安,他們在醫院。我現在就回家裡去接你!」  
「Okay, 爸。」Dean才說完,John就掛了電話。

*** *** *** *** ***

Dean和John趕到醫院。已經是傍晚六點鐘了。  
John的表妹Ellen已經在那裡守著Mary,Ellen在鎮上的大學唸生物系,常常會跟Dean討論生物學的東西,Dean可喜歡這個姑姑了。  
「爸爸,媽媽從早上就開始肚子痛了嗎? 」Dean幾乎確定他有毒的口水是害媽媽早產的主因。但看見媽媽平安無事,他思肘可能因為媽媽長年食用他的毒口水所以具有異於常人的耐毒性。  
Dean不知道從什麼時候開始知道自己的毒口水的用途。他知道他必須定期在爸媽的食物中下毒,否則他們爸媽會變得異常過度保護他,甚至變得暴躁狂怒。但在親親他之後就會恢復正常。  
所以他選擇在每星期六做早餐給家人吃,在鬆餅的麵糊裡混進他的口水。  
「是啊! 媽媽從你出門後就開始陣痛,到一個小時前才生呢!」John隨口扯謊。  
「你們常去的山里的醫院呢?」Dean覺得很奇怪。他努力聽爸爸的心聲,但什麼也聽不見,只聽見恐懼和不安。  
「山路不通,臨時改到在這裡生。」John又隨口扯謊。"Dean不會理解我們看到的事情的! "Dean聽見爸爸心裡說著。  
「Dean! 你可以抱抱他!」Mary說著。抱著小Baby的Ellen,把小Baby交給Dean。  
「我和你媽媽決定用你外公的名字Samuel命名。雖然他反對我們在一起,缺席你們的人生,但是,我們還是要感謝他。畢竟,有了他才有你媽媽。」John感慨地說。  
「Dean, 你可以叫他Sammy! 」Mary說著。抱緊了站在床邊的Dean和Dean懷中的Sam。  
「Ellen, 可以麻煩你照顧好他們嗎?我還有一個地方非去不可!」John說完這句話就飛快地離開病房了。  
Dean只聽到"人‧魚‧莊"三個字。

當John驅車前往人魚莊,只見一片血腥,連湖都被染成了紅色。  
Jensen、Tristen、阿波羅、小雙胞胎們都被斬首。頭顱在地上睜大著眼睛。幾乎不忍卒睹。  
John無法一一細數是否Jensen全家都被殺了...因為一片血肉模糊,他希望至少有人逃出去。  
這裡和巫醫院應該是同時遭到襲擊的,空氣中的血腥味已經有點發臭。地板上的血液也幾乎凝結乾固。  
John見無人生還,只能趕緊離開,深怕仇家回來毀屍滅跡。  
在離開前,John將Jensen的眼睛閉上。那雙眼睛實在太像Dean了...  
只有剩下一顆頭顱的Jensen發出垂死的聲音。  
「Lucifer...別讓他找到Dean!」

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

John開車回到鎮上的醫院已經是深夜,Dean今天借住在Ellen那邊,記得Dean出門的時候還帶著他生日禮物的牛皮封面手札,說要用寶貴的禮物來記錄弟弟的成長過程。  
他這才想起來要記得報警,但是人魚莊蜿蜒的山路實在很難向警方說明。於是他到警局報案,要求巡警和他一起驅車前往。

當他跟著警察再度到達人魚莊時,只見山谷一片火海,黑夜像白晝一樣明亮。


	7. Shower sex/浴室性愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam替手腳骨折的Dean洗澡。Sam和Dean之間的危險關係一發不可收拾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 肉預警~~  
> 2\. Sam黑化! 簡直鬼畜!  
> 3\. 腐女Ruby現身!(對腐女不適者請閃避!)  
> 3\. 黑色手電筒比喻請自行百度…(羞,摀臉逃走...)

Sam扶著Dean到浴室。  
浴室早在好幾年前就被Sam改裝,浴室地板是從亞洲進口的檜木地板, 在浴室的旁邊是桑拿浴間。  
浴室裡種了山蘇、蕨類等耐高濕度的熱帶雨林植物,浴缸則改裝成能容納兩到三個成人的溫泉浴池。  
整個浴室都是原木和檜木建成的,天井則是特別設計的透明玻璃,陽光和月光都可以照進來,空間也感覺寬敞的像是戶外一般,在浴池邊還備有新鮮的玫瑰花瓣,薰衣草乾燥花和海鹽。

Dean噗哧一聲笑了出來,還不忘調侃Sam,「Samantha, 你真是個小姑娘!」  
Sam不好意思地臉紅到耳根,還不忘反駁,「玫瑰花瓣是Ruby的主意!」

Sam扶著Dean到浴池邊,Sam小心翼翼的脫下Dean的棉質白色T恤,深怕弄痛了Dean骨折的右手腕,才注意到Dean雙乳都穿了黃金的乳環。  
Sam注意到有少量白色乳汁從Dean脹大紅腫的乳頭汨汨流出,沿著乳環滴下。  
Sam感覺到他的陰莖迅速充血脹大,牛仔褲的跨部隆起變得更緊蹦難耐...他的陰莖簡直要炸了!  
天啊,Dean確實就是性愛之神! 暗金色的柔軟頭髮,比雨後森林更翠綠的大眼睛,陶瓷般雪白的肌膚和穠纖合度的身材, 濃翹的暗金色長睫毛一眨一眨的像是洋娃娃一般。Sam心想,他想立刻在這裡上了Dean,先是狠狠吸吮Dean那對櫻桃色的敏感乳頭,他想知道那乳汁嚐起來是什麼味道,然後嚙咬那對可憐的蓓蕾,直到Dean哭著求他停下。  
然後Sam想用他那怪物般的大陰莖狠狠的戳刺Dean楚楚可憐的小穴,直到Dean在他身下被操哭。他想要用他的大陰莖不斷的捅著Dean敏感的那一點,直到Dean再也受不了強烈的高潮,在Sam高大健壯的身體下被操射。  
「Sammy, 夠了! 別用那奇怪的眼光看我!我知道這看起來很gay!」  
Dean從小就有讀心的能力,他能聽得見Sam所有對於他的色情想法。但他知道Sam無法讀心,而且Sam也不知道Dean有能讀心的能力。  
Dean聽說混血人魚有讀心能力,至少他的爸爸Tristen有。Dean不知道為什麼他的Sammy小弟弟無法讀心,也許混血人魚的讀心能力只是隨機出現的。  
知道有Dean讀心的特殊能力的,世上只有少數幾個人而已。

「Dean, 你是gay嗎?」Sam順著Dean的話問著,榛綠色的眼睛盯著寶石綠的眼眸。Dean竟臉紅了起來。Sam一直知道Dean喜歡男人,雖然Dean從沒有公開表示自己是同性戀,但Dean從小帶回家一起"研究功課"的總是大他好多歲的男同學。而14歲就跳級去念大學的Dean,更有流言蜚語說美少年Dean,曾經色誘古海洋生物學系的教授,害得這位教授被學校開除,甚至在美國的學術界待不下去,只好離開美國。這些流言都是從Sam後來在調查Dean的太空梭的失蹤原因時查到的。  
「我確實是比較喜歡男人。你會介意嗎, Sammy?」Dean一邊裝作毫不在乎的回答,一邊單手解開自己卡其褲的扣子。但身體的反應倒是很誠實,對著自己的弟弟出櫃的Dean,一路臉紅到耳根。  
「其實我早就知道了。我來幫你...」Sam溫柔地移開Dean的手,拉開Dean的褲拉鍊,然後才發現Dean不僅沒穿內褲,而且在拉開拉鍊的瞬間就看見Dean的陰莖精神奕奕地彈出,生氣地脹大的勃起露出頭來。Dean的陰莖堪稱完美,不僅粗長,而且呈可愛的粉紅色,龜頭的大小完美,而且形狀也非常好看。事實上,Dean的每個身體部位都是如此完美無缺,簡直不像人類。  
Sam的目光無法移開Dean龜頭的穿環。  
金色穿環從Dean的玲口穿過,從龜頭底部穿出,似乎是純金的環上還套著墜飾,是一顆榛綠色的、磨成扁圓狀的寶石。Sam驚喜的發現,那顆寶石的顏色和竟自己的瞳色一模一樣。Sam難以想像穿環當時到底有多痛,但他不禁要感謝當時替Dean穿環的人。眼前Dean的形狀完美誘人的陰莖,飾以龜頭穿環和寶石墜飾,美的讓人忘記呼吸,美的讓人失去理智。

「好吧...我承認這東西比乳環更gay...」Dean注視著呆若木雞、停下動作的Sam。  
「我有個變態前男友喜歡穿環... 」Dean像是懺悔著什麼似的。  
「你大可以...你知道,把這些全拿下來。你不需要繼續戴著,莫非...你還喜歡他?」Sam的語氣帶著狐疑。Dean努力地讀取Sam的心思,但只聽見嫉妒。  
「我現在就拿下來!」因為慣用的右手手腕和好幾隻手指都骨折了,Dean用不靈活的左手怎麼也無法拿下龜頭穿環,更糟的是,因為手指不斷地拉扯龜頭穿環,敏感的龜頭在刺激下,從玲口流出了不少透明的前液,Dean的手指和穿環都因為前液而更加滑膩,根本拿不下來,Dean挫折地皺眉。  
「Dean, 我幫你。」Sam先幫Dean把礙事的褲子完全脫下,扔到一旁的洗衣籃內。然後自己以飛快的速度脫光。Sam能看見Dean用飢渴的目光凝視他的好身材,Sam知道自己有多好看,多性感。  
Sam不知中了什麼邪,也不知道哪來的勇氣,他在Dean的面前跪下,先是伸出左手沾了前液,一把握住了Dean的陰莖柱體上下套弄,接著用右手拇指畫圈愛撫著Dean已經濕潤難耐的龜頭,同時被Sam的拇指挑弄的龜頭穿環,連帶挑動了Dean龜頭和尿道複雜敏感的神經,Dean忍不住發出誘人的呻吟。  
「喜歡嗎,Dean?」受到鼓舞的Sam再也無法忍耐強烈的性慾,他用右手的食指和拇指拿住Dean的龜頭,像是鑑定寶石一般,然後在Dean完全沒有心理準備下,伸出Sam粉紅溫熱的舌尖上下舔弄Dean的龜頭穿環,一邊喘息著呢喃著下流話。「Dean, 這穿環還是戴在你身上好看! 你特地選了我的瞳色的寶石嗎? 這樣你就能一邊逗弄它一邊想起我? 」  
「啊啊...Sammy....!!!」Dean覺得他的睪丸一緊,然後白濁滾熱的精液就冷不防地射了Sam一臉。Sam的鼻尖,嘴巴,下巴全是Dean的精液。Sam下意識的伸出了舌頭舔了舔,露出邪惡的微笑。  
Sam站了起來,他用右手抹臉,把Dean的精液全弄在手上,然後把手心伸向Dean,讓他把上頭的精液舔乾淨。  
「Dean,你的精液好甜!你自己也很喜歡吧?」Sam對像是吃著什麼好吃的蜂蜜一般,奶喵般舔著他手心的Dean說著。  
Dean聽見這話就像是被雷擊中一般,另一波的高潮襲來,Dean又射的自己滿肚子都是。高潮強烈的害他眼前一陣暈眩,黑點出現在眼前,根本站不住的Dean,只好往前撲倒在Sam寬大的胸膛裡。  
「Dean,你真可愛。我馬上要跟你做愛,好好地疼愛你,把我粗長的陰莖狠狠操進你緊緻的小穴,好嗎? 哥哥。」Sam說出這話時自己都驚訝了一下。他一直以為他是不可能說出下流話的,顯然,這要看對象。  
「Sammy...乳頭....好脹好難過....乳環....啊啊啊。」Dean把臉埋在Sam的胸膛。已經射了兩次的他顯得已經語無倫次。只聽見他不斷地發出喘息聲。  
Sam於是一把把Dean像公主般地抱起,好似Dean沒有重量。往前跨進浴池,把Dean放在浴池裡,讓他Dean背靠著浴池邊。  
浴池很大,可容納下三個成人。Sam面對著Dean座下,全身赤裸的兩人都坐在檜木浴池裡發呆對視了幾秒鐘。  
於是Sam伸出雙手替Dean解開右邊的乳環。這個乳環似乎是一種防止乳汁大量溢出的裝置,因此解開也有點複雜,專心思考解鎖方式的Sam將臉靠近Dean的乳頭觀察,才找到乳環上有一個可打開的地方。殊不知才一解開,大量的乳汁就噴得Sam滿臉都是!! Sam也再也受不了誘惑,他狠狠地咬住Dean的右邊乳頭吸吮了起來。  
「天啊! Sammy....」已經射了兩次的Dean又迅速硬了起來。  
「Dean, 被吸奶的感覺如何?」  
「像被吸屌的感覺,只是...感覺甚至更加親密...像是同時被吸屌...又被不斷地前列腺按摩。」Dean一邊止不住喘息和呻吟一邊說。  
「太棒了! JJ說的對,你的奶確實很好吃。」Sam一邊繼續吸吮Dean的右乳頭,已經知道訣竅的他一邊用單手打開Dean的左乳環,乳汁一樣噴了出來,Sam用一隻手套弄Dean的陰莖,另一隻手捏弄著Dean的左乳頭。Dean被左右上下的刺激搞得暈頭轉向,一邊嗚咽著流出生理性的淚水,這太多了...他已經射了兩次仍是硬到不行,他只看得見Sam柔軟的栗色棕髮,他覺得他的睪丸好痛,他不能再射了...他會壞掉的。  
「Sammy, 我...不行...快停下來!!」Dean幾乎是歇斯底里地喊出來。  
殊不知Sam竟然聽了他的話真的停了下來。Dean覺得空虛的快要死掉了...  
「Dean...愛你。我愛你。」Sam的臉從乳頭往上移,狠狠吻上了Dean的唇。這是激烈又深情的吻,兩個人的舌頭交纏在一起,Dean在Sam的嘴裡嚐到自己精液和乳汁的味道,又香又甜,像是加了蜂蜜的牛奶,帶著玫瑰的香氣。這個吻交纏了有好幾分鐘,Sam是先離開的那個人,兩人的唾液打溼了彼此的嘴唇。  
Sam往後退了一點,然後把Dean的雙腿分開往上抬,直到能清楚看見Dean的粉紅色小穴。那裡已經閃著透明的黏液。Sam想起在NASA機密報告裡看到的。Dean會在排卵期分泌潤滑液幫助性交的順利進行。  
「Dean,幫我握住你自己的膝蓋窩。」Sam溫柔地在Dean耳邊說著,吐著情潮的熱氣。Dean似乎進入了一種恍惚狀態,勉強地用雙手握住自己的膝蓋窩。  
「Dean,如果覺得痛就叫我停下。但是我想用我的陰莖打開你,好嗎?」Sam已經再也忍不住了,他現在就想狠狠操進Dean裡頭,一秒都不想等待!  
Sam先用右手的拇指用畫圈的方式愛撫Dean粉嫩小穴的那圈皺褶,然後看到Dean的小穴一開一合的渴望他。Sam的陰莖不禁得意的彈跳了一下。  
「啊啊啊...Sammy...你這笨蛋! 快把你的怪物陰莖操進來!」Dean咬著自己的下唇,他豐潤性感的唇被他咬出血來...  
Sam直接握住自己的陰莖就往Dean的濕潤小穴捅,Dean的穴口很緊,但因為充分的潤滑,Sam碩大的龜頭很快地被含了進去。  
「Dean....!! 你裡面感覺該死地好! 不要再吸我了,我要被你吸到早洩了!」Sam繼續慢慢頂跨,然後整隻陰莖都沒入了Dean下頭的小嘴。還沒等Dean適應Sam就開始抽插,每次都完全抽出,再重新對準Dean的小穴一口氣頂到底。如此進行了好幾分鐘...Dean能用他的小穴感受Sam的龜頭的形狀,Dean已經被逼到頂點。  
「啊...Sammy...你這小鬼...竟然長了這樣的怪物陰莖! 太大了! 好滿! 好爽...」Dean語無倫次地說著。Sam把臉湊近Dean開始吻他,Sam能嘗到血的味道,但卻令他更加興奮,Sam也被逼到無法按耐的頂點,但他仍用盡吃奶的力氣忍住不射,他正等著Dean的高潮先到。  
Sam打破鹹濕的吻,往後退了一些,他現在的角度能清楚看見他的陰莖不斷地在Dean可憐的小穴中抽送。  
Sam的陰莖很大,又粗又長,不斷地狠狠侵犯著Dean惹人愛憐的小穴。Sam想起他以前看過的A片。一個比姑娘還漂亮的金髮男人用Dean現在的體位,拿柱體有顆粒的黑色手電筒猛插自己的小穴自慰。  
Sam不禁邪惡地意淫了一下Dean用手電筒自慰的樣子。

「Sammmmy!!!!!!!!」Dean忍不住喊了出來。Sam感受到Dean的內壁夾得驚人的緊。Sam知道自己找到了那一點,他瞄準那一點不斷地火力全開攻擊。  
Sam雖然不是什麼大情聖,但在結婚前也操過為數不少的男男女女,從來沒有一個人可以緊成這樣。Sam覺得他的陰莖快被捏爆了!  
Sam並沒有因此停止,Sam最自豪的就是持久度,他繼續用力抽插,甚至到了可說是暴力的程度。  
Sam簡直不敢相信眼前他看見的場景!  
這一瞬間,Dean的玲口噴出了清澈的液體,水柱十分強烈,持續了有將近一分鐘,像是被限制排尿的小受,憋了一整天後終於尿失禁一般。  
在Dean的一邊噴出液體的同時,Sam感到強烈的高潮襲來,於是Sam將滾燙濃濁的精液全部都射進了Dean的子宮。  
「Deeeeeeaaaan!!!」

Sam的高潮持續了好幾秒,他的大腦彷彿當機無法思考。然後過了好幾分鐘,當Sam緩過來,他才抽出他疲軟的陰莖。  
然後瞬間他意會到,剛剛Dean所經歷的是雌性人魚的潮吹。  
「Dean,你剛剛...你剛剛...」Sam驚訝的朝著Dean笑了起來。  
「我知道! 千萬別說!」Dean似乎知道自己的生理反應。可見這不是Dean第一次被人操到潮吹。  
Sam很生氣!他感到前所未有的生氣! Dean是他的! 他‧的 ! 他不能容許Dean曾經被"別人"以這樣親密的方式擁有過!!  
這所謂的"別人"可能是那個流言傳聞的噁心中年教授! 可能腦滿腸肥,連頭都禿了!

於是Sam猛然想起他之前無意中發現,Ruby藏在一旁毛巾櫃裡的XXL號假陰莖。那個東西甚至比他還要更長更粗! 這東西看起來很變態!  
Sam的老婆既然習慣了Sam的碩大,自然在買情趣用品時也會選擇更大的尺寸,更別說Ruby生過孩子呢!他這才想起自從JJ出生後他就沒跟Ruby做過愛了。  
Sam離開浴池,打開毛巾櫃,拿出藏在Ruby備用浴袍裡的黑色巨大假陰莖,然後走回浴池裡。Sam把Dean翻了過來,命令他雙膝跪下作狗爬式,Dean的雙臂搭在浴缸邊緣。  
Dean轉頭看見那巨大的假陰莖他簡直毛骨悚然,他不可能吞下那麼大的東西!!! Dean害怕的都哭了...  
「Dean,我的乖哥哥,你會為了我吞下這大傢伙,對吧? 你會為我再潮吹一次,對吧?」Sam露出了陰狠的笑容。  
「Sammy,不要!」Dean失聲尖叫!  
Sam將巨大的假陰莖抵在Dean的洞口摩擦,「Dean,你以後還敢讓別人把你操射嗎?」  
「不敢了! 我不敢了!」Dean歇斯底里的猛搖頭。  
突然,Sam冷不防的將黑色的巨大假陰莖一口氣插入! 然後以各種角度抽插。  
「啊啊啊...」Dean一開始是不住地尖叫,然後幾分鐘後很快的變成色氣的呻吟,Sam知道Dean甬道被強行撐開的不適,已經漸漸轉換成銷魂噬骨的快感。  
然後一回生二回熟,Sam這次很快地找到了那一點。Sam想起他看過的一部叫做Prostate Milking(前列腺輾壓)的GV,他很快地按照片裡的步驟讓Dean欲仙欲死。  
Sam將黑色的假陰莖插到只剩底座,然後放手,他很開心的發現Dean的小穴緊緊夾著假陰莖,一點也沒有會掉出來的樣子,也許是因為假陰莖太長了吧! 至少有15吋(38公分)。  
Sam鑽入Dean的跨部底下,看著還滴著潮吹體液的龜頭穿環,一口氣含了進去。Sam還不忘一直用巧妙的舌尖戳弄Dean的玲口和穿環。  
然後Sam一邊幫Dean口交,一邊伸出他那超長的手臂,直到握住假陰莖的底座,又猛力抽送了起來。  
他好奇這次Dean會射精還是潮吹。  
受不了前後夾攻的強烈攻擊,要不了幾分鐘,Dean果然又潮吹了一次!  
這次Dean並沒有射出很強烈的水柱,微弱的水流也持續了不到一分鐘,所以Sam像渴了好多天的沙漠旅人般,咕嚕咕嚕地喝掉了Dean的潮吹液,不斷地有來不及吞下的液體從Sam的下巴滴落。  
當Dean射完最後一滴液體,他似乎用完了所有力氣,於是雙腿發軟、眼前一黑，就直接暈了過去,倒在Sam的身上。  
被Dean的跨部壓住的Sam,Dean的身下翻了出來。  
他先是欣賞了一番眼前的美景。

Ruby習慣在打掃完浴池後,會把浴池底部的排水口用橡皮塞塞住,她說她恐怖片看多了,害怕排水口會有蜘蛛之類的噁心生物跑出來。  
被操暈的Dean胸膛朝下的趴在浴池底部,臉向著側邊,全身都沾滿了他自己的潮吹液和乳汁,大量的潮吹液和乳汁在浴池底部形成積水。  
空氣中混合了精液的腥味和潮吹液的鹹鹹海洋味,還夾雜了Dean本身如淡淡玫瑰花香般的體香和牛奶般的奶香。  
巨大的假陰莖還有一半插在Dean的小穴裡頭。

Sam凝視這美麗又色情的風景,然後又無可救藥的硬了起來,他站起來套弄自己的大陰莖,沒幾分鐘他就逼近極限了。  
他走到Dean美麗的臉龐旁,居高臨下的瞄準Dean那還帶著血的誘人豐唇,然後朝著Dean的臉上擼射。  
「Fuck! Dean!」  
Sam是個高大的男人,他有6呎4(195公分),從那樣的高度射到Dean的臉上,幾乎像是被潑了一桶水,Sam的精液弄得Dean滿臉都是。  
Sam蹲了下來,用手指輕撫Dean睫毛上的精液,然後伸出了食指沾了精液,往Dean的嘴裡抹去。

*** *** *** *** ***

Ruby只見Sam帶著Dean進了浴室,老半天都不出來,她有種說不上來的擔心。  
於是她打算去看看裡頭的情形,從浴室的天井。  
當初Sam改造浴室的時候,說是什麼希望可以一邊泡澡一邊看星星,營造一種戶外感,所以特別設計了透明強化玻璃製的天井,是的,Sam因為喜歡室內設計,甚至持有建築師執照。  
Sam又因為希望可以方便打掃玻璃天井,增加了從浴室外頭的樓梯,可以直接通往浴室天井的設計。  
Ruby知道這樣是侵犯隱私,他老公的裸體也就算了,他老公的哥哥的裸體就不應該偷看了!  
但是Ruby還是禁不起誘惑...

誰叫Dean實在太美了! 美得不像人類!  
她的老公也是英俊的像是希臘神話的男神,但是Dean...Dean甚至比Sam還要令人移不開眼睛。  
Ruby躡手躡腳的走上浴室天井的樓梯,在天井玻璃的邊緣找了個能清楚看見浴室裡頭,自己卻不會被發現的角落。  
只看見Dean像暈過去似的倒在浴池底,他趴著一動也不動,臉向著側邊,雙手自然的散落在那顆金燦燦的腦袋兩邊。池底有一些積水。  
Dean挺翹的屁股縫隙夾著那黑色的柱體是....??  
她去年生日家庭主婦的朋友買來鬧她生日禮物,一隻超長超粗的XXL號黑色假陰莖,附強烈震動功能,因為超巨大的尺寸而Ruby一直沒有勇氣使用!!!  
她看見Sam走到Dean美麗的臉龐旁,居高臨下的瞄準Dean那還帶著血的誘人豐唇,然後朝著Dean的臉上擼射。  
「Fuck! Dean!」Sam大喊。  
她的老公射得Dean滿臉都是。趴在浴池底部的仍然毫無意識!!  
Sam蹲了下來,用手指輕撫Dean睫毛上的精液,然後伸出了食指沾了精液,往Dean的嘴裡抹去。  
「Dean, 你還是沾滿了我的精液最美!」Sam輕輕說道,但在天井上方的Ruby聽得一清二楚。

Ruby看見Sam又走回Dean可愛的翹屁股那一頭,蹲了下來,輕輕慢慢地抽出了黑色的粗長假陰莖。Ruby甚至可以看見Dean無法立刻閉合的小穴嘆著氣,白色的精液立刻從裡頭流了出來。  
她本來以為露在Dean的小穴外的假陰莖有一半,殊不知在Sam將假陰莖完全抽出後,她才發現露在外頭的其實只有三分之一,其他三分之二是被Dean的小穴緊緊含住的。  
她差點忘記那根假陰莖有多長! 她記得她收到的時候還用尺量了一下,是嚇人的15吋!!  
她心中一驚,她從不知道她的老公是個SM愛好者,眼前的情形怎麼看都是Sam把Dean打暈,然後用假陰莖強姦Dean,難不成她目擊了可怕的犯罪現場,她止不住顫抖,卻無論如何也無法立刻離開。  
Ruby看見Sam拿著假陰莖離開浴池,往洗手台的方向走去,她心理偷偷替Dean鬆了一口氣,至少可怕的性虐已經結束了。  
她看見Sam打開洗手台旁的置物櫃,拿出了電動刮鬍刀,Ruby以為Sam可能是打算剃掉Dean的陰毛,但是Sam把裡頭的電池拿了出來,然後看見Sam將電池裝進假陰莖的底座,試了一下震動功能可以使用。Sam拿著假陰莖走回浴池,先是把假陰莖放在浴池邊緣,他拔掉排水口的橡皮塞,然後調整了熱水的溫度,打開了花洒。  
即使隔著玻璃Ruby也可以從巨大的水聲聽出Sam把水壓調到最強。

然後只見Sam把Dean翻了過來,Ruby能清楚看見Dean紅腫脹大,簡直像是少女般的櫻桃色乳頭,還有Dean的龜頭上嵌著黃金的穿環和綠寶石的墜飾。  
Ruby開始懷疑Dean是否是個被性虐愛好者。  
Sam輕輕地拉著仍然毫無意識的Dean的雙腳腳踝,好像一點也不介意會弄痛Dean還包著石膏的右腳腳踝似的,Sam把Dean拉到花洒底下。  
她只見Dean像洋娃娃般被凹成了一個幾乎不可能的姿勢。Dean臉朝上躺在地上,雙腿被大角度的打開往後推,兩個膝蓋貼著兩隻耳朵,Sam也是雙腿大開坐在Dean的腦袋後頭,用左手抓住Dean的兩隻腳踝,右手則拿起了現在正以高頻率震動的粗大假陰莖,往Dean的小穴狠狠的捅了進去!  
「啊啊啊啊!!!」Dean似乎被突如其來的異物侵入感喚醒。  
Ruby看得膽戰心驚! 但卻也不禁覺得眼前的侵犯秀無比火辣,她感覺到一鼓不由自主的愛液從陰戶流出,把她的丁字內褲完全打溼了,甚至她的迷你短褲胯下也濕了一大塊。  
她無法按耐不用手指去摩擦自己的陰蒂!

「Sammy,不要!!!!這太多了!」因為痛感突然醒過來的Dean苦苦地哀求,卻像是壞掉的洋娃娃一般動彈不得。  
「乖,Dee,我這麼做是為了要把你淫蕩的小洞清乾淨。瞧,你的小洞緊緊的含住我的精液不放,我得用些什麼工具把我的精液挖出來...不過我的陰莖不夠長。嗯,瞧,就像這樣!」  
Sam不停地將用力震動的假陰莖一次又一次的捅入Dean的小穴,在精液流出的同時,花洒的強力水流也把Dean的身體沖得一乾二淨,甚至Dean的身體都被水流打得有些發紅了。Dean止不住大聲的呻吟。  
「你做的非常好,Dean...」Sam用無比溫柔、冷靜的語氣鼓勵著Dean,好像鼓勵著寫對數學習題的一般。  
用不了幾分鐘Dean果然又達到了高潮,這次Dean可憐的陰莖再也射不出任何東西,射不出液體的強烈殘尿感又逼出了Dean的尖叫。  
「Sammmmy...!!!」

Ruby只見Sam猛地抽出假陰莖,把臉埋進Dean的兩腿之間...  
Ruby感受到從未感受過的強烈高潮撞擊她的私處!


	8. Jealousy/嫉妒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean發現Sam的不對勁,於是Dean求助於他以前的古海洋生物學教授阿瑞斯。  
> Sam發現Dean總是秘密地和某個男人通電話和幽會,他非常嫉妒...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 緋聞神秘教授出現。  
> 2\. 高能預警~BDSM! 拉珠。  
> 3\. 作者無節操...

Dean醒來發現自己躺在舒適的床墊上,米白色的床單和薄被都是舒適的有機棉材質。甚至帶有清新的花香味。  
他睜開眼睛發現自己躺在他和Sam曾經同住的兒童房裡,這裡顯然已經被改造成Sam的書房兼研究室。  
事隔多年,他發現這間房間的空間不算大,事實上在大書桌和貼著牆壁的整排書櫃中間,只放得下一個床墊。  
大書桌背對著大片的落地窗,這也是改造過的,窗上掛著半遮光的透光窗簾,顏色也是適合夏天的清爽米白色,外頭的陽光像是清晨又像是黃昏。  
Dean坐了起來渾身痠痛,他的下半身像是被原子彈炸過一樣。  
他翻開被子,發現自己不但被穿上舒適的男性睡衣,而且灼痛的小穴似乎被塗上了乳膏之類的藥品。  
這套睡衣明顯是Sam的,穿在他身上鬆垮垮的,好像穿著男友衣服的嬌小女子。

他瞄了一眼牆上掛著的簡約木質壁鐘,瞧了半天才領悟過來,發現應該已經是下午五點了。  
已經有好幾年,他從未睡得那麼好過。  
他想起昨天在浴室發生的事...Sam昨晚的瘋狂行徑...完全不像是Sam,他記憶中既書呆又膽小的弟弟。  
怎麼看都像是中了魚后毒的反應! 他禁不住擔心...  
他記得阿瑞斯告訴他,哺乳期的魚后的體液其毒無比!  
即使混血人魚對魚后唾液及精液的毒免疫,但也無法對魚后的乳汁完全免疫。  
能對魚后乳汁完全免疫的,只有魚后的親生孩子。

而Sam是一隻混血人魚。  
他喝了Dean的乳汁,也許他中毒了! Dean需要阿瑞斯教他製造解毒液的方法。  
他必須要跟阿瑞斯取得聯絡!

已經過了20年,Dean甚至不確定阿瑞斯是否還活著。但人魚基本上是長生不老的。  
但是阿瑞斯是Dean目前認識的在地球上的唯一人魚,當然,除了Sam以外。  
而且阿瑞斯對人魚生物學精細的研究,一定可以替他解決這個問題。 他得想辦法和阿瑞斯談談!

Dean拖著沉重的身軀站了起來,他走下樓到客廳他發現家裡沒有人,於是他又走到廚房,發現冰箱上貼著Ruby寫的紙條。  
"Dean, Sam去幫你辦理戶籍恢復和銀行帳號。我去幼稚園接JJ。我不想吵醒你所以把你的午餐放在冰箱。身體突然不舒服的話,記得打給我或Sam! by Ruby"  
Dean會心一笑。他現在知道他的弟弟為什麼娶這個女人了。Ruby很像Mary,把他養大的母親。  
Mary總是那麼會照顧人。整天在廚房裡烤餅乾,身上總是麵粉和奶油的味道。  
於是Dean趁著家裡沒有人趕快奔到書房,他打開了Sam的電腦果然沒有設密碼。  
他的弟弟Sam,從來都不是太重視隱私的人。  
Dean慶幸過了20年,電腦系統並沒有太大改變,雖然明顯功能增強了,他還大致上還會使用。  
他打開搜尋引擎,輸入關鍵字"阿瑞斯‧Tristen‧Padalecki"。  
果然發現在巴黎的某家大學,海洋生物學系教授的名單中有這個名字。  
Dean想...也許他該去趟巴黎。或者說服阿瑞斯來趟美國?  
Dean隨手拿了紙條,抄下了聯絡方式。然後迅速的刪除他的瀏覽紀錄。

*** *** *** *** ***

「你好! 我找Ares Tristen Padalecki教授。嗯...我是他以前的學生,我叫Dean Winchester。」Dean在街角的電話亭用Sam的信用卡打了國際電話。  
「教授恭候你多時了,馬上替您轉接!」女助理似乎早就知道他會打來。  
「Dean! 我還在想你什麼時候會來找我,我在電視上看到你"奇蹟生還"的新聞...我就想立刻去找你,但是又不知道該怎麼解釋我這張臉。你不知道這20年來,我是怎麼熬過去的...」  
阿瑞斯的聲音有點哽咽。  
「嗯, 對不起,我其實一直昏迷到昨天才醒過來...回地球的時候發生了一點意外,我墜毀在海上,還好只是斷了幾根骨頭。」  
「你沒事吧, Baby?」  
「我沒事,只是Sam,弟弟他可能中了我的魚后毒...」  
「Dean,Sam是混血,他對你的魚后毒照理說是免疫的。而且你也實驗過的不是嗎?」  
「其實,因為我還在哺乳期...在阿夸星發生了一些事,Sammy他,受不了乳汁的誘惑,喝了我的乳汁...我想他可能中毒了...」  
「Dean,我是怎麼跟你說的! 你怎麼這麼不小心! 你知道中了乳毒的下場是什麼。」  
「所以我需要你告訴我,魚后的乳毒要怎麼解!」  
「聽著,你需要三個人的血混合,作成抗毒血清。魚后的父親的亂倫血、魚后的亂倫血、還有魚后的後裔的亂倫血。」  
「亂倫血是什麼?」  
「就是由亂倫生下的孩子的血。無論如何,這是人魚的傳統,我告訴過你的! 我們的祖先,第一隻人魚,因為太過美麗而被天后詛咒了,從此之後雌人魚非常罕見,好幾十年只會出現一隻,而且雌人魚總會愛上自己的血親。魚后通常第一順位會和她的兄弟結合。而沒有兄弟或是失去配偶的魚后則會成為兒子的妻子。」  
「什麼狗屁人魚傳統!」Dean憤怒地說,似乎因為想起在阿夸星不愉快的往事而顫抖著。  
「Dean,我知道你在阿夸星一定經歷了很多可怕的事,天啊! 我根本無法想像Lucifer可能對你做了什麼? 那裡是個無比殘酷的地方,雖然我沒有去過,但你的媽媽Jensen從那裡逃了出來,而且被追兵殺了! Jensen所有的人魚孩子都被屠殺了,除了你我以外! 天啊! 我真不敢想像那裏的人有多殘忍!你知道人魚無法被一般的方法殺死,除非被斬首。」  
「阿瑞斯,我仍然不後悔我的決定。即使真相很可怕,但是我必須要知道!」  
「Baby, 聽著,我不能干涉你的決定,你是個大男孩了! 但是,我只想保護你。我搭明天早上的飛機過去,明天晚上就能到休士頓。我的電話是XXX...」  
「還有一件事情,阿瑞斯,我必須讓你知道...」

*** *** *** *** ***

打完電話,Dean回到家裡,發現Sam、Ruby和JJ都已經到家了。  
他們三人坐在客廳沙發上,也沒有聊天也沒有看電視,露出緊張的神色直到Dean進門時的那一刻,露出了鬆了一口氣的笑容。  
JJ先從Sam的腿上跳下,立刻朝Dean奔了過去。  
「Dean舅舅,你不要突然消失不見好嗎? 爸爸急的都快哭了! 媽媽和JJ也很擔心你唷!」JJ抱著Dean的小腿。  
「嘿,別擔心,小傢伙! 我只是出去一下!」Dean這才想起剛剛自己只記得要趕快聯絡阿瑞斯,都忘了要留紙條了。  
Sam緩緩地走到Dean面前,像愛侶般抱緊了Dean,不停地在他頭髮上親吻。  
「別再突然消失不見了,像20年前一樣! 我以為你生我的氣,再也不回來了呢!」Sam講得都快哭了。  
「我確實還在生你的氣,Sammy...但是我不會突然消失不見。瞧!用我的死亡撫恤金擴建的游泳池和桑拿浴我一次也沒享受過呢!」Dean開著玩笑。  
只見Sam緊緊抱著Dean不放,JJ緊抱著Dean的小腿。坐在沙發上的Ruby看起來似乎很尷尬,卻不因Sam過度親密的舉動而感動驚訝。也許Ruby知道些什麼。  
「好了! 快放開我,大腳怪! 還有你! 小腳怪!」Dean微笑著說著。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

從那天之後,Sam對Dean的控制慾與日俱增。  
他每天打好幾通電話回家問Dean是否安好,甚至他每天晚上到閣樓和Dean一起睡覺(Sam買了一張新的大床)。  
他們每天晚上都要做愛好幾次,Sam不僅不再像浴室那次殘暴,反而是過份地溫柔,溫柔到Dean都快被他的甜言蜜語和愛撫融化。  
Sam會從背後抱著他入眠。  
有時候早上起來的時候,才發現Sam已經疲軟下來的陰莖仍插在他裡面。  
性愛在Dean人生中從沒感覺那麼好過,感覺像是一個對了的東西放進應該放的地方。  
倒不是說Dean沒有過好的性愛經驗,而是當Sam的陰莖深深埋在他身體裡,射出一股股滾燙白濁的液體,Dean感受到前所未有的安全感,像回到家一樣的,真正的"伴侶感"。  
而不是像在阿夸星被硬是強迫和Lucifer結為伴侶那樣。  
好吧,他承認Lucifer的性愛狂暴而激烈,帶給他不少激烈的高潮。幾乎就像浴室那天Sammy對他做的一樣,但是那不是愛,只是受虐的快感。  
而和Sam的性愛,是愛。  
然而即使Ruby裝聾作啞的假裝沒聽見他們倆在夜裡激烈的呻吟,Dean也知道他身為第三者正在傷害Sam的美滿家庭。  
Sam本來有一個平凡美滿的家,在郊區的豪華大房子,一份穩定的科學家工作,像是養母Mary般溫柔體貼的太太Ruby,和可愛的小女兒JJ。  
而和Dean在一起則註定是玩火。阿夸星的處決隊,可能隨時都會找上門來。  
而Sam一家的下場就是Jensen一家的下場。  
所有逃脫者,逃出阿夸星的,都要被處死。  
處決隊會在黑洞出現時,利用通道來到地球,他們能嗅到人魚的味道,所以找上門來也不需要很長時間。  
而且,黑洞的出現完全是隨機的,無法預測,無法事先預防。  
Dean思考著在作出解藥後離開Sam。

*** *** *** *** ***

Sam發現Dean在一個月前(Dean回家的隔天)用了他的信用卡打了一通長途電話到法國。  
他問了Dean, Dean說只是聯絡一個史丹佛大學時代的老朋友,而不直接使用家中電話是因為不想占用家中的電話線。  
什麼樣的朋友會好到需要清醒過來的第二天立刻聯絡呢?

然後Dean因為並不想回去NASA那傷心地工作,還在思考未來出路的Dean,說是要見朋友解解悶,最近經常一整天都不在家。  
雖然回來的時候他們仍然天天做愛,抱在一起睡在一張床上,但是Dean顯得有點疲倦而且心不在焉。Dean不斷地要求Sam放輕放慢動作。  
難不成Dean白天趁他去上班的時候去偷漢子? 這讓Sam很生氣。難道Sam無法滿足他嗎?  
Sam感到好笑,即使Ruby曾經去夜店尋歡時,他也從未介意,自從JJ出生後,Ruby令人作嘔的鬆垮陰道就再也激不起他的興趣。  
Ruby也提出她可以接受肛交的,但Sam只做了一次就覺得噁心。  
從此之後他們從未再做愛。  
Ruby會去夜店尋歡,甚至利用網路找附近喜歡人妻的帥哥。  
Sam不僅不阻止,還鼓勵她多去享受,甚至給她一張信用卡附卡隨時能買春。  
Sam給Ruby的理由是,他性冷感,實在無法激起性趣。

但是Dean? 光是看見Dean早上啜飲咖啡,那張豐潤的嘴唇含著瓷杯的邊緣,一張一合,Sam的老二就硬得像鑽石一樣。  
他想隨時都想立刻把Dean壓在桌上狂操他,不管前一天晚上他們做過了多了次,他射了多少次。永遠都不夠,他覺得他快要瘋了!  
從小Sam就覺得Dean好像會讀心似的,總能讀懂他的想法。  
他也害怕Dean會看見他深部見底的慾望而害怕逃走。但是Dean只是對著他暖暖的微笑,不拒絕也不主動迎合,只是默默地接受。  
他搞不清楚Dean倒底愛不愛他...這聽起來很蠢,他知道Dean愛他,以哥哥愛弟弟的角度。  
但他希望Dean不是以家人,而是能以愛人的角度來愛他。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

一天晚上,Sam以皮手銬將Dean的雙手銬在床頭,Dean的口中含著口球,唾液不斷地從下巴滴在床單上。Dean以手肘和膝蓋跪趴在床上,雙眼被多層絲綢製成的黑色眼罩罩住,Dean不僅看不見,連光源都無法感受。Dean的耳朵被戴上專門的靜音耳塞,Dean幾乎聽不見一點聲音,其他感官全被剝奪, 除了被放大好幾倍的觸覺...  
Sam正用後背式進入Dean, Dean相較於之前的纖細,最近身體似乎有點圓潤,突起的小腹軟綿綿的,隨著Sam的抽插晃動。  
乳環和龜頭穿環仍沒有取下,Sam喜歡它們。Sam尤其喜歡輕輕拉著Dean的龜頭穿環,看著Dean光靠著這樣的刺激射精的樣子。

Sam雙手扶著Dean兩邊的臀瓣,Sam左右手的拇指都各插了半截到Dean紅腫的小穴,努力的掰開Dean的小穴。  
含著兩根拇指和一根大陰莖的Dean被操得一邊哭一邊大聲呻吟...他甚至不知道自己的音量大到可能整個街區都聽得到。

Dean的手機在這不合時宜的時刻響了起來。  
Sam只好戀戀不捨的抽出右手的拇指,接起了電話。  
Sam看見來電顯示寫著"阿瑞斯",應該就是Dean的那個史丹佛時代的朋友。  
噁心!這傢伙可能玷汙過Dean完美無瑕的身體! 如果這傢伙真的是Dean的史丹佛同學,因為Dean是跳級念大學的,這傢伙可能是40幾,甚至是50歲的老頭子!  
可能中年肥胖,連頭都禿了。  
Sam不假思索的接了起來。  
「Baby,上次你要我查的事...。」Sam意外的發現這個男人的聲音不僅年輕還跟他很像。  
「我不管你是誰,離Dean遠一點! 你這變態!」Sam說完即刻掛了電話。

極度強烈的控制慾和嫉妒充滿Sam的心中,他痛恨Dean竟然還有別的男人!沒有人能叫Dean"Baby"除了他以外!  
他迅速摘掉了Dean的耳塞和眼罩,然後一邊無情大力地用陰莖輾壓Dean的前列腺,一邊把兩根拇指沿著他的陰莖,完全插入Dean幾乎超越極限的那圈肌肉。  
雙手被銬住的Dean完全無法反抗,也沒有尖叫,只是不斷地喘息和呻吟,臉上的紅暈證明Dean正享受著這一切過度的擴張。  
Sam先是將他的大陰莖插到了最底,他的雙球摩擦著Dean敏感的會陰,然後Sam把兩根拇指抽了出來,感覺小穴的那圈肌肉從過度暴力的拉扯,到放鬆下來的Dean,舒服地發出小貓般的呻吟,立刻就射了。  
「Dean! 你好棒!」被Dean的小穴突然咬緊的Sam也立刻呻吟了一聲射了出來。  
Sam的陰莖仍插在Dean的小穴裡,趁他尚未疲軟下來,他將Dean翻了過來,把Dean的後背靠著床頭板的兩顆枕頭,屁股騰空,雙腿放在Sam的雙肩。  
然後Sam拿出放在剛剛放在玩具袋中的黑色肛門拉珠,在Dean眼前晃了晃。  
天啊! 這傢伙大概有20吋那麼長,有八顆矽膠球,顏色是粉紅色,尺寸由小至大遞增,最大的那顆拉珠實在太大了! 簡直有Dean的拳頭那麼大,底端是一個更大的拉環。天啊,那拉珠連最小的那顆都有Sam的三根手指那麼粗!  
「Dean,為了懲罰你竟然背著我幽會別的男人,今天你要為我吞進這玩意兒!」  
Dean的口珠然沒有被拿下,因此Dean只能發生嗚嗚聲,Sam猜他說的是NO。  
Sam拿出玩具袋中的薄荷潤滑液抹在所有的拉珠上頭,然後將他的巨大陰莖抽了出來,還不等Dean的小穴閉合,他就猛地把第一顆拉珠塞了進去,緊接著塞進第二顆和第三顆,都是一顆比一顆略大一點點。也許是因為被Sam的拇指和陰莖擴張的很鬆軟的關係,Dean並沒有感到被塞進異物的不適感,只是感覺到球體被塞入小穴的羞恥聲音和薄荷潤滑液漸漸生效的冰涼快感。  
「Dean,你真是迫不及待,你看你馬上把三顆拉珠吸了進去,我根本只有輕輕推入呢! 全是你自己吸進去的。」  
在塞入第四顆球的時候Sam感覺到一點阻力,他看了一下拉珠大約是他的陰莖加上一根拇指的寬度。  
Dean的小穴一張一合、不放棄地努力地吞入,不一會兒第四顆球也沒入了Dean的身體。  
Sam馬上將第五顆更大的拉珠抵在Dean的洞口,這顆大概是Sam的陰莖加上兩根拇指的寬度,Sam輕輕地試圖把拉珠推入,然後Dean在口球後發出了一陣哀號,Dean又一次射得自己滿肚子都是白濁的精液,也有精液噴到了Sam的脖子、胸部和拿著拉珠的手。  
Sam這才注意到應該是第四顆拉珠正好抵在前列腺的位置,所以在塞入第五顆時,強烈的刺激讓Dean射了出來。  
Sam邪惡的笑了笑,他決定要先玩一玩。他將第五顆大拉珠先拉了出來,強烈的前列腺輾壓快感讓Dean的陰莖又抽搐了一下。  
然後又塞了回去。Dean又痛苦地扭動身體。Sam徐徐地一塞一拉來回了好幾十次,直到Dean一邊發出類似求饒的嗚咽,一邊哭著。  
Sam露出無害的大狗狗笑容,他捏了捏自己又完全不斷充血脹大的陰莖,一邊用單手手掌抵住Dean的小穴,防止那五顆拉珠被吐出來,一邊用另一隻手解開Dean的口塞。  
「Dean,以後還敢和別的男人幽會嗎?」  
「再也不敢了,Sammy,快停下! 我不可能吞下剩下的怪物的!」  
「Dean,別小看你自己!瞧,你的小穴呢喃著她想要更多。」Sam以他性感地沒邊兒的聲音說著。  
然後有點吃力的塞入了第六顆和第七顆。第六和第七顆拉珠被塞入後不斷地彈出,似乎Dean的甬道已經全被塞滿了。  
Sam只好一次次地再把彈出的兩顆拉珠重新塞入。  
「Sammy! God! 好滿... 好棒! Sammy, 更多!」Dean的反應從痛苦變成快感,過度擴張的小穴和甬道,以及潤滑液冰涼的刺激,讓他一邊呻吟一邊哀求著更多!  
「Dean,你要為我吞下最後一顆嗎? 像我的拳頭一樣大的拉珠?」Sam已經將最後一顆巨大的拉珠抵著Dean的洞口。他甚至還可以看見上一顆拉珠,沒有完全沒入的顏色。  
「Yes! Yeeeeees! 更多!」被快感吞噬的Dean已經語無倫次。  
Sam已經將最後一顆巨大的拉珠緩緩塞入,一邊呢喃著鼓勵的話語。"Dean,你好棒! ","Dean,你好美!就是這樣! "  
終於連最後一顆拉珠都沒入了。這顆拉珠實在大大了,Dean後庭的小嘴先是維持著張開的狀態好幾秒,然後像是在呢喃著什麼一樣,才慢慢地收合起來,直到完全的收合,到最後只看見小穴夾著連著拉環的矽膠線。  
「嗚嗚...好滿...好爽...」Dean本來一直哭著看著他自己的小穴一顆又一顆的吞納著拉珠,在最後一顆沒入後,像是終於任務完成般地,往後倒在枕頭上。  
「全進去了。Dean!」Sam用一隻手抵住Dean的洞口,一邊激烈的舔吻露出拉環的穴口。  
「準備好了嗎? Dean? 」 Dean還沒反應過來發生了什麼事,Sam就開始扭轉著拉環,順時針轉90度角,然後逆時針轉90度角,如此不斷刺激著Dean的內壁。  
「Sammmmy!!」Dean的陰莖一抖,鈴口射出清澈的潮吹液,噴得Sam滿臉滿胸都是。Sam一反應過來就傾身含住Dean的陰莖,開始咕嚕咕嚕的豪飲著Dean微甜帶著鹹味的潮吹液。  
大約持續了一分鐘後Dean的潮吹結束了。Sam意猶未盡地喝完最後一滴,然後慢慢地抽出拉珠。  
一顆又一顆的拉珠扯過Dean的甬道和小穴,撐開又閉合的那圈敏感肌肉,讓Dean感到強烈的類似排便感的舒適,和多重高潮的快感。  
在拉珠完全拉出後,Dean的小穴突然流出大量的清澈液體,水流就這樣嘩啦嘩啦地流了出來,持續了大約十幾秒鐘。  
這神奇的水流聞起來不像是Dean的潮吹液,Sam也被強烈的水流弄得整個下半全是淫穢的液體。  
而混雜著Sam的精液和Dean自己分泌的潤滑液,從小穴流出的液體弄濕了整個床單,甚至滴到了木質地板。  
「沒想到你會這麼喜歡拉珠,Dean。我不知道你的小穴也能潮吹?」Sam色情地說著吻著Dean的耳朵。Sam抓著自己硬到不行的陰莖,才套弄了三、四下就射在Dean的小腹上。  
見Dean完全沒反應,他這才發現Dean早已經暈了過去, 但是Dean的樣子不對,他全身冒著冷汗,體溫異常地高,剛才身體還不由自主地抽搐了一下。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

「快開門! Sam! Dean在裡頭吧?」門邊急促的敲門聲和年輕男人的聲音。  
那個和他答錄機裡的留言,一模一樣的聲音。  
"這個人就是Dean的情人阿瑞斯?"Sam心想。於是拿了抽屜裡頭的手槍,把槍對準著入口,他走過去打開門。  
打開門的瞬間,Sam愣了一下。  
一個跟他長得一模一樣,穿著高級訂製西裝的,做紳士打扮的男人。頭髮整齊的綁成馬尾, 他可以看見這男人的頭髮長度只稍長他一點。  
他用手槍指著這男人的額頭,禁止他更往裡頭走。  
「天啊! 這什麼味道? 你把Dean銬在床上做什麼?」那男人內心著急和擔心的表情無法隱藏。Sam看得出來,這個男人是真心關心著Dean。  
「我以為...Dean在和別的男人,在和你,私會。我稍微懲罰了他。」Sam像是知道自己做錯了事般臉紅了起來。  
「Sam, 你一定是我見過最蠢的人魚!我是地球上唯一僅存的人魚巫醫,也就是唯一僅存的人魚醫師。Dean來諮詢我,你中了他的魚后乳毒該怎麼解。」  
「身為雌人魚,Dean的體液全是有毒的,特別乳汁是毒性最強的,因為母體要提供人魚寶寶毒液,也就是免疫力。你和Dean是同父異母的人魚。John和Mary只是Dean的養父母,而Mary是你的生母,她和人魚生下了你。」  
「這仍不能解釋Dean整天感到疲倦,一直偷偷打電話給你,以及對性事小心翼翼的態度。這不是偷情是什麼?」Sam對著眼前這個長得和自己一模一樣,自稱人魚醫生的男人解釋著。  
「他懷上了你的孩子! 笨蛋!」  
「你到底是誰? 」  
「我是阿瑞斯‧Tristen‧Padalecki, 你和Dean的真正父親!」

Sam在錯愕中才剛放下手槍,阿瑞斯立刻衝到了床邊,也不在乎被汙穢的液體弄髒了高級的訂製西裝,他在Dean的身邊坐了下來,似乎像是檢視病人的醫師一般,檢視Dean的全身。  
「Shit, Dean的羊水已經破了!」


	9. labor/分娩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean生孩子。  
> 無意之間中了Dean的魚后毒的Ruby,作出意外的舉動。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對生產kink、女性自慰、可能會感到不適的人,請千萬不要挑戰自己的極限阿!  
> 本文越來越血腥了...慎入! 後果自行負責!

 

「等等! 你到底在說什麼?」Sam震驚地說。  
「Sam,我想你沒笨到不知道自己是人魚吧? 快幫我準備乾淨的熱水和毛巾!」阿瑞斯查看Dean的狀況,一邊從他帶來的醫藥箱中拿出薄荷油放在Dean的鼻子邊,一邊輕輕按摩Dean不斷抽搐的腹部。  
「這我...很久以前就知道了。只是我沒想到Dean也是,因為我無意間聽到爸爸說,Dean是被領養的。但我後來知道了...我看了NASA的實驗報告。」  
Sam拿起水桶準備熱水,從浴室對著阿瑞斯說話。  
「我和我的妻子,Jensen,生下了Dean,我們幾乎立刻發現Dean是雌人魚,所以我們打算殺掉他,但是他的兄弟捨不得Dean,把他偷偷放到河流中放生。Dean是極為罕見的雌人魚,幾乎所有的雌人魚在成年之後都會成為魚后,成為邪惡的存在,以及阿夸星軍隊追殺的對象,所以我們本來打算殺死他。」  
阿瑞斯一邊接過Sam準備的熱水,將毛巾沾水擰乾,將Dean身上的汗水和體液弄乾淨。  
「魚后?」Sam走到床邊坐下,拿出鑰匙解開了綁住Dean手腕的皮手銬。  
「人魚始祖被天后赫拉詛咒了。像螞蟻一樣,人魚只有一隻蟻后負責生產後代。大多數的人魚要不是雄人魚,不然就是類似工蟻的無生殖能力雄人魚,雌人魚極為罕見,幾乎一百年才會出現一次,幾乎所有的雌人魚成年後都會變成魚后,就是具有繁衍後代能力和魚后毒的生產者,只有極少數雌人魚成年後是無生殖能力的。魚后通常會很邪惡,到處迷惑眾生,毒殺人類。除此之外因為阿夸星缺乏生產者,緝捕隊總會來附近有生物的行星尋找雌人魚脫逃者,活抓或是獵殺。我和Jensen因為害怕追兵,打算把Dean殺了,結果你的父母撿到並領養了Dean。」  
阿瑞斯鎮靜地說著,一邊握住Dean的腳踝,打開他的雙腿查看子宮擴張的情形。Dean的懷孕尚未足月,這時羊水就破是很不正常的。他瞄了一眼被扔在地上的性玩具,那條看起來很長很嚇人的肛珠。Dean的羊膜顯然是被人弄破的!  
「那你又為什麼和媽媽生下我?」  
「你是重要的錨,混血的人魚。只有混血的人魚伴侶能抑制魚后的天生的嗜血本性。你是必要的。沒有你的存在,Dean就是殺人機器。」阿瑞斯拿起了準備好的消毒皂和指甲刷,走向浴室洗淨雙手。  
「Dean才不是殺人機器,即使沒有我,Dean也是全世界最溫柔的人。」Sam拿起乾毛巾替Dean擦汗。  
「你會驚訝的。」阿瑞斯意味深長的笑了一下,Sam感到很不舒服,這個和他相同容貌的人對他的無知嗤之以鼻。

「Daddy! Sammy!」恢復意識的Dean突然緊握住Sam的手。他歇斯底里的喊叫:「好痛痛痛痛痛! 我的下面像火燒一樣!」

*** *** *** *** ***  
一個月前。  
Ruby從客廳後方的廚房走過來,手上還捧著熱騰騰的蘋果派,她看見這個美麗異常的年輕男人,她可愛的女兒 J J像隻章魚般的纏著他。

「我是Ruby,你應該就是Dean吧? 你比我想像的實在年輕很多...」  
眼前的金髮年輕男人就是美麗,一種超越性別的美麗,就像希臘神話的神祇,那叫做...什麼來著的女神?  
掌管愛情、美麗和性慾的那個女神。  
Ruby幾乎是立刻,就迷戀上眼前的這個男人,喔不,這個看起來只有20歲的男孩。

他的丈夫攙扶著他的哥哥走向浴室,經過了有三十分鐘也不見他們出來,Ruby請其他家長幫忙照看JJ,自己則到浴室的屋頂查看情況。  
她簡直不敢相信她眼前所見的,她那性冷感的老公,正奮力地一邊幫他哥哥口交,一邊伸出他那超長的手臂,直到握住巨大假陰莖的底座,猛力往Dean的小穴抽送了起來。這無比火辣的侵犯秀,簡直讓Ruby感到渾身火熱。  
「天啊!」Ruby感到一鼓不由自主的透明愛液從陰戶流出,把她的丁字褲完全打溼了,甚至她的迷你牛仔短褲也濕了一大塊。  
她於是雙腳大張蹲下,用她纖長的手指去從大腿旁伸進她的陰戶,摩擦她的陰蒂!

Ruby看見她丈夫打開花灑,用震動的巨大假陰莖不斷侵犯著他哥哥。Ruby的高潮逼近,她的雙腿不斷發抖。  
然後她丈夫猛地抽出哥哥Dean體內的假陰莖,然後他把臉埋進Dean的兩腿之間...開始舔吸Dean的陰莖。  
Ruby感受到前所未有的強烈高潮! 她簡直要昏厥過去。  
她用盡全力不叫出聲音,看著Sam抓起架子上準備好的大浴巾包住Dean,然後公主抱著Dean回他書房的方向。

那根還閃著Dean的體液的巨大假陰莖好像是在唱著歌誘惑著她。  
Ruby幾乎是無意識的走向浴室,鎖上了門。她迅速脫下了早已被自己的體液弄濕的牛仔短褲和丁字褲。  
她抓起那隻巨大的假陰莖,然後像是聞著薰香那樣,她聞了聞假陰莖,然後她將一隻腳放在浴缸邊緣,作一個類似要放入衛生棉條的姿勢,想都不想的就將那根邪惡的大東西,往自己的陰戶插,這東西實在太大了,即使生過孩子已經鬆垮的她仍覺得無比充實,Ruby浸淫在充滿海洋和玫瑰的香味中,她毫不留情的抽插自己,頂著自己的G點,直到多重高潮撞擊她,她努力穩住身體,繼續不斷的抽插,她光想到剛剛這跟東西,幾分鐘前還在Dean的體內她就熱血沸騰。  
她知道這樣意淫自己丈夫的哥哥是不對的,但她的丈夫還和她的哥哥瘋狂作愛呢。這也算是扯平了吧!

隔天早上,她看Dean的眼神再也不同。她想騎Dean的陰莖,吸Dean的陰莖,用假陰莖把Dean操射。  
她對Dean的慾望越來越膨脹,對她丈夫,那個獨佔Dean的笑容,Dean的身體的混蛋,恨意越來越強。  
她躺在主臥房的床上,聽著閣樓傳來的呻吟聲,Ruby總在夢中槍殺了Sam一次又一次。  
誰叫他活該!  
誰也不能玷汙她的男神。  
誰也不能!

*** *** *** *** ***  
現在。

「Daddy! Sammy!」恢復意識的Dean突然緊握住Sam的手。他歇斯底里的喊叫:「好痛痛痛痛痛! 我的下面像火燒一樣!」  
「Daddy! 這不對勁!」Dean另一隻手抓住阿瑞斯的手。他努力的吐出一個又一個的字。  
「Dean,你早產了,這個情形你的子宮還要好幾天才會開始收縮,我得把寶寶拉出來,否則你撐不了那麼久的!」阿瑞斯的手緊握住Dean,闖了禍的Sam在一旁緊張的說不出話來。  
「寶寶能活嗎?」Dean有點不安地說。  
「我也不確定,放在水中的話也許可以,但是現在不把寶寶拉出來的話,你們都會死的!」  
「千萬要救活Dean!我們才剛剛...重逢...」Sam哭了起來。  
「Sammy別哭好嗎? 握住我的手替我打氣好嗎? 一起幫爸爸接生?」  
「Dean!」Sam輕輕吻著Dean的嘴唇,Dean只覺得腹部的劇痛快殺死他了。  
「Dean我要伸手進去把寶寶拉出來,會很痛,一定要忍住,放鬆,你不能昏厥,否則寶寶會窒息的。」  
Dean對著阿瑞斯點點頭,用心靈頻道對阿瑞斯說 "我準備好了! Daddy,快救寶寶!"  
「Sam,過來跨坐在Dean背後,我要你幫忙打開Dean的雙腿。讓Dean嗅著你的氣味,寶寶父親的氣味能安撫他。我們得讓Dean安靜下來,我才能把寶寶拉出來,又不傷害到母體。」阿瑞斯指示著Sam。  
Sam坐在Dean背後,自己背靠著床板,讓Dean枕著自己的胸膛,他雙手拉著Dean的膝蓋彎,把Dean的腿打開大大的M字。  
「很好。」阿瑞斯開始熟練地用手指擴張著Dean,他發現Dean的小穴已經被剛剛的玩具打得很開,穴口鬆垮的能容納下他的四根手指,就在他努力塞入他的拇指時碰到了一些抵抗,Dean開始痛苦的呻吟了起來,然後沒多久他的拇指頭就沒入了Dean的穴口。  
「Dean,我要全部進去囉!」阿瑞斯預警了一下,然後緩緩的將整隻手掌塞進Dean的穴口,按摩著Dean的產道。

「我快要裂開了...啊啊啊...不行! 好痛!」,Dean近乎崩潰的哭了起來。  
「這樣不行呢! 我還沒伸進你的子宮。Sam! 不管你怎麼做,想辦法讓Dean喝下你的精液。能幫助安撫他的情緒。」阿瑞斯指示著Sam。  
Sam想了一下,然後輕輕地把Dean放在枕頭上,拿起放在一旁的皮手銬,把Dean的雙腿腳踝各銬在兩邊的床頭架。  
他脫了褲子,跪跨在Dean身前,然後往前將陰莖湊近Dean的嘴唇。  
「吸我,Dean,快點你需要這個!」Sam用陰莖拍打Dean的嘴唇。

「嗯...Sammy...」Dean一口氣將Sam含了一半進去。Sam自己則擼著根部的另外一半。眼前的風景火辣無比,另一個自己穿著訂製西裝,衣冠整齊除了捲起的袖子,一隻手在替Dean拳交,以阿瑞斯的說法叫作按摩產道。  
然後自己則下半身赤裸操著Dean的嘴,不一會兒他就感覺高潮逼近了。  
「Dean,我要射了,你得全部吞下知道嗎?」Sam雙手握住Dean的雙頰,而Dean的雙手不由自主的握住Sam在外頭,他含不進去的另外半截陰莖,開始做擠奶的動作。  
「天啊! Dean!」強烈的快感襲擊著Sam,很快地白濁的液體就全部射進Dean的嘴裡。  
像是渴望毒品的Dean貪婪地用力吸著Sam的陰莖,強烈的高潮退去,剩下過度刺激的敏感痛感。  
「Dean,快停下來! Baby, 好痛!」

「讓他吸你的屌。對他來說有安定神經的作用,就像嬰兒吸奶嘴一樣。」阿瑞斯出聲警告Sam。  
然後Sam轉頭看著阿瑞斯把手臂插的更深,在他身下的Dean在喝了精液後終於安靜下來。  
「啊啊啊阿」Dean發出了不像是痛覺反而類似高潮的尖叫。  
只見阿瑞斯緩緩地將手臂抽出來,拉出了一隻魚尾,嬰兒的手臂和頭似乎卡在裏頭,其他的部分都被拉出來了。  
「Dean,你得用力,我不能再用力拉了! 會把寶寶的尾巴拉斷的!」阿瑞斯擔心地看著他。  
「Daddy,我沒有力氣了!」Dean這才放開了Sam疼痛的陰莖,向他爸爸大喊。  
「Dean,你得用力推! 或者站起來,讓引力把孩子生出來。」阿瑞斯撫摸著Dean的肚子鼓勵他。  
「我真的沒力氣了...你得把兩隻手都伸進去,護著孩子的頭拉出來...」  
「那可不行! Dean! 你會裂成兩半的!」  
「把Ruby叫來,她在哪裡? 她的手很小,我不會受傷的。」Dean看著阿瑞斯,阿瑞斯這才承認他剛剛把Ruby綁在客廳的廁所裡。Ruby誤認他是Sam,沒有懷疑就替他開了門,然後被他用迷藥迷暈綁在客廳的廁所洗臉台下。這會兒應該醒了。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

Ruby簡直被眼前的光景嚇傻了!  
她的Dean雙腳大開的被綁在床上,有兩個Sam慌張的拜託她幫忙接生。  
穿著西裝的自稱是人魚醫生的Sam告訴她Dean和Sam其實都是人魚,Dean現在難產了,她得幫忙把她的雙手伸進Dean的產道把小孩的頭拉出來。她消毒了雙手,座在床頭接生的位置,還能有比這更瘋狂的事嗎?  
「Dean! 你會裂成兩半的!」Ruby不安地說。  
「不會的,親愛的! 妳的小手不會傷害我的!」Dean用溫柔的語氣安撫著Ruby。  
「好吧! 忍住。」然後Ruby試探性地先沿著魚尾探入了一隻手, Dean只是嗚咽著。她先試著用一隻手把小孩拉出,但是小孩太滑了,實在沒辦法。  
「Dean! Baby, 我得深入另一隻手! 忍住。」然後Ruby慢慢地先伸入兩根手指,然後三根、四根、然後手掌沿著魚尾探入了另一隻手, Dean的穴口被過度擴張,汨汨流出了血,她感覺Dean幾乎快要昏厥,他甚至沒有力氣尖叫了。只是一直留下無聲的眼淚。  
「Dean! 堅持住! 我抓到Baby的頭了, 我得拉出來了! 再忍耐一下!」Ruby感到不可思議,努力產子忍受著無限痛苦的Dean看起來是這麼美。  
「啊啊啊!!!!」Dean尖叫了起來, Baby的頭和Ruby的雙手穿過了Dean的洞口,那裏一片血淋淋的。  
Ruby抱著一個人頭魚尾的嬰孩。  
「快把寶寶放進水中! 寶寶不能呼吸了!」阿瑞斯催促著。  
Ruby將人魚寶寶放進大水桶內。  
阿瑞斯打開Dean雙腳的皮銬, Dean早已經暈了過去。  
「所以說,Dean雖然看起來像是人類男性,但她其實是具生產能力的雌人魚? 孩子的爸爸是誰?」Ruby以冷酷的語氣說。其實她早已經知道答案。  
「什麼?」Sam這才反應過來,Dean不是他的老婆,Ruby才是。  
「是你吧! Sam。」Ruby含著眼淚說。  
「妳聽我說,Ru..」  
「你別叫我! 你這噁心的東西!」  
Ruby拿起了地板下的手槍。阿瑞斯第一反應立刻過去護住了Dean。  
Ruby並沒有將手槍指著第三者的Dean,而是指向了下半身仍是裸露的Sam。  
然後她連開了五槍全部都瞄準Sam的下體, Sam躲開了三槍,仍有兩槍打在他腹部和大腿。  
「你這噁心的東西! 誰叫你碰Dean! 在浴室強姦他,每天晚上逼他和你做那噁心的事! Dean是我的!你這狗娘養的混蛋!」Ruby朝Sam的心臟開槍,子彈準確貫穿心臟,Sam應聲倒地。  
「你又是誰?」Ruby轉頭看向阿瑞斯。  
阿瑞斯動作飛快的衝向她,一個準確的肘擊把Ruby打暈。


	10. The Aqua/阿夸星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是人魚星球系列第一部的最終章。BUG已修改。  
> 伏筆待續...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 輪姦和灌腸play。慎入!

Sam做了一個夢,在這個夢境中,他就是Dean。

20年前…  
太空梭在被吸入黑洞後,過了不知多久,他們從白洞被吐出,失速的太空梭於是墜落在一顆藍色的星球。這顆星球的大氣層是水,然後才是空氣和地表,地表覆蓋著美麗的玫瑰林,全是五顏六色的玫瑰,香氣撲鼻。然後太空梭墜毀在地表,其他的大空人,Charlie, Ash, Kevin,都因湧進艙內的香氣而痛苦的倒在地上,Dean試圖搶救,但不久後他們全失去了生命跡象。絕望至極的Dean於是離開太空梭向外求救。外頭是無邊無盡的玫瑰林,這個星球似乎以玫瑰來取代森林。這裡的玫瑰沒有刺,而且長在樹上,像櫻花一般,看起來非常奇怪。Dean不斷地走不斷地走,走了一天一夜,但感覺就像是一個星期那麼久, “也許這個星球的一個晝夜和地球上的長度不同” Dean心想。終於在深夜, Dean看見了河邊駐紮的軍營。  
軍營看起來就像是電影魔戒那般,中古世紀軍營的感覺。士兵們在河邊烤魚喝酒,除了一旁的戰馬和武器,這些男人確實一看就能看出是習武之人。高大的身材,也許比已經高大的Dean還要高上一個頭,健壯的肌肉和體格, 已經數不清多久沒吃東西和喝水的Dean看著烤魚和他們豪飲的酒直流口水,決定先把自尊放一邊,過去乞求一點食物和水。 “拜託! 你們一定要聽得懂英文”Dean心想。Dean試圖把他的故事說得簡潔可信一點。  
「你好,先生們! 我遇難了…我已經好幾天沒進食,能不能給我一點食物和水。」Dean低著頭說著。  
「男孩,抬起頭來!」其中一個年約50的中年男人一邊吃著串烤的烤魚,一邊不經意地說著。  
Dean無計可施,只好順從男人的要求。  
「你是…皇后恕罪! 小的瞎了狗眼!」中年男人於是立刻驚慌地跪了下來。這個男人的父親也是軍人,在他小的時候曾經在皇宮親眼見過皇后,人像畫上的美完全顯不出皇后真正的美麗的萬分之一。平民們只聽說皇后隱居了,也有許多流言說皇后早就死了,但只要親眼見過皇后的人絕對不會忘記他的美貌,更不會認錯人。其他的士兵聽見這個男人所言,也都立刻認出了皇后,大多數的人都只看過報紙上的皇后畫像,但所有的人都深怕得罪了惡名昭彰、傳聞中稍稍有點心煩就殺人不眨眼的皇后,嚇得立刻跪下。  
「我…」Dean想他一定是被認錯成他們的什麼皇后了,但是被餓得頭昏眼花的他也顧不了這麼多,他心想“既然被誤認成皇后,那至少能騙個一時半刻,先吃飽再逃跑!”  
Dean裝出鎮靜的樣子:「我只是餓了…快帶我去用餐!」  
「是的, My queen!」跪著的十幾個士兵立刻帶著Dean到一個應該是貴族專用的豪華帳篷,桌上全是各式各樣的珍饈,全是海鮮、蚌殼、烤魚之類的東西,還有酒和水。在桌邊還有兩個男僕,似乎是專門伺候貴族的。Dean立刻抓起桌上的水瓶給自己倒了水,咕嚕咕嚕地喝了兩大杯。一旁的男僕似乎嚇傻了。  
「我…真的很渴!」Dean心想他粗魯的舉動肯定不像是他們高貴的皇后。但他也管不了這麼多,抓著桌上的烤魚就狼吞虎嚥地啃了起來。  
桌上的東西像是全世界最好吃的食物,也許是因為Dean實在餓了太多天,Dean立刻將好幾道菜都吃得盤底朝天,這時一個高大英俊的棕髮男人和剛才的中年士兵快步走了進來,棕髮男人睜著好看的榛綠色眼睛詫異地盯著他看。  
Dean嚇了一跳,是幻覺? 他不是在作夢吧? 這個人和阿瑞斯‧崔斯坦,他的史丹佛教授兼生父長得一模一樣!  
只是..這個男人也許更年輕更健壯,更高大了一些? 阿瑞斯看起來停留在30歲的樣子,這個男人頂多只有25歲!  
「My King, 我們看到皇后在外頭,似乎遇難了,他好像…餓了好幾天。」中年士兵向這位年輕的國王報告,Dean緊張地簡直要把剛剛吃的東西全吐出來。既然這個人是國王,那他一定認得出來他的皇后, Dean就是長得再像,也一定會被拆穿。  
「你做得很好,皇后確實在幾天前在玫瑰林走失了。我們封鎖了消息,沒必要引起騷動不是嗎? 你先下去吧!」這個國王一副氣定神閒地咬定他就是他的皇后,難道這個皇后真的跟他長得這麼像?

士兵離開了帳篷,國王走向Dean,從身後緊緊的抱住他,親暱地親吻他的脖子。  
「My Queen, 等會兒一起洗澡?」國王色情的嗓音簡直讓Dean立刻硬了起來。  
「好的,My King。」Dean不知道自己為什麼這樣回答,但是先演下去再想辦法脫逃是他唯一的選擇。他不能否認他一直以來對他的教授兼生父阿瑞斯產生了不適當的情愫,這也是阿瑞斯離開史丹佛的原因。這個被叫做國王的男人,到底和阿瑞斯是什麼關係? 難道阿瑞斯有個失散多年的雙胞胎,在另外一個星球?  
「只有我們兩個人的時候,叫我Jay。」  
「好的,Jay。」

*** *** *** *** ***

洗完溫暖的熱水澡, 穿上絲綢的袍子,Dean覺得全身都暖了起來,他覺得渾身像火爐一般發熱,後面的小穴不斷地湧出透明的液體,他知道是他的發情熱,該死的排卵期!  
在NASA讓他生不如死的生物研究,證明了Dean並非人類,而是童話故事、傳說中的人魚物種。NASA的科學實驗證實Dean無法和人類交配,而且是一種雌雄同體的生物。他們試著讓Dean自己的精液和自己的卵子結合,但是生下來的嬰兒都一個多月就死了。Dean對這半強迫的實驗感到十分噁心,但同時NASA威脅利誘Dean配合實驗,才讓他繼續參加尋找阿夸星的太空計畫。  
被稱作國王的男人赤身裸體的走向坐在淡紫色絲綢大床上的Dean, 霸氣地給他了一個熱情的深吻。「你真美…」  
Dean知道他是認錯人了,但這一切卻感覺該死地對! Dean微微張開雙唇,讓男人濕潤的舌頭伸進來。Dean並不是處男,而且可以說是經驗豐富,但他從未和男人親吻,更別說是和男人做愛。但他卻期待眼前的這個男人,這個長得和他生父阿瑞斯一模一樣的男人,能趕快把他的大陰莖插進來。是無可救藥的戀父情結? 還是在他眼裡根本沒把阿瑞斯當作生父?  
男人出奇地溫柔,他讓Dean躺在床上,拿了一個蓬鬆的枕頭墊在Dean的腰後,分開Dean的雙腿,讓Dean自己握著自己的腳踝。然後用堅硬的陰莖摩擦著Dean已經濕潤的小穴。Dean感覺到溫熱的龜頭摩擦著他從未被開發的後穴,感覺出奇地好,一股酥麻感穿透骨盆腔, “這是排卵的感覺”Dean心想。  
男人於是開始用纖長的手指擴張他,另一隻手則按摩著Dean的陰莖和陰囊,Dean從來沒有感覺這麼好過。就在男人一根一根地增加手指,最後不斷地抽送三根手指的時候,他在Dean的耳邊輕輕呢喃。  
「我的皇后,我請求你准許我跟你交配。」男人性感的嗓音簡直要讓他懷孕了!  
「好的,我准許你。」Dean撫摸著男人柔軟的頭髮,深深地吻著男人的薄唇,這一切感覺都是如此自然。  
男人抓起自己硬著的陰莖對準Dean濕潤飢渴的小穴,然後以一種溫柔到難以忍受的緩慢,一點一點地進入Dean,像是過了好幾分鐘,男人才終於全部插入,然後他停了下來,不斷輕聲說著鼓勵的話語。  
「我的皇后,你好緊,你好棒! 我舒服地快要死掉了!」男人像隻大型犬般地用鼻子蹭著Dean的鼻子。這感覺比激烈的法式親吻更加親暱,像是他們認識了一輩子,當了一輩子的夫妻、抑或是情人。  
「光說不做,Jay,快動起來!」Dean在床上總是主動的那個人,即使好幾次讓女人騎他的陰莖的經驗, Dean仍然是掌控局面的那個人。  
男人於是毫不留情地抽送了起來,剛才的耐心像是用光了一般,已經被擴張地很好、充分潤滑的Dean的後穴感覺到前所未有的飽脹感,這感覺實在太過激烈,之前的性經驗全都突然變得索然無味。  
「啊啊啊…Jay…」Dean不禁呻吟了起來,才沒幾下Dean就射了。  
男人似乎也感覺到Dean的收縮,忍不住快感的侵襲也射在Dean的小穴裡頭。  
叫做Jay的男人靈巧的拉過Dean的腿換了一個體位,他從後面抱著Dean,陰莖仍然插在Dean的後穴裡,不斷地射出精液,他說:「我愛你。Jensen的後裔。你叫什麼名字?」  
「我叫Dean。你知道我的生母Jensen? 」Dean十分驚訝,他只從阿瑞斯口中聽過他的生母Jensen的故事,也許是簡短版? 阿瑞斯並不喜歡提到Jensen。Dean知道,阿夸星的緝捕隊殺了Jensen和Dean其他所有的兄弟,而阿瑞斯剛好到史丹佛參加他同窗好友Bobby的任職典禮而逃過一劫。  
「何止知道?」Jay笑著在Dean耳邊噴出溫暖的氣息。「Jensen是我的皇后, 不, 他“曾是”我的皇后。Jensen替我生了一個王位繼承人,我給我們的兒子取名叫做阿瑞斯,人魚語的意思是“戰神”。但這個賤人竟然愛上了我們的兒子! 在阿瑞斯10歲生日慶典的前幾天, Jensen不知道哪裡來的管道搞了一台飛行船,打算綁架我們的兒子逃到附近的星球去。他在我的酒裡下了毒,等到我清醒過來的時候,他已經帶著我們的兒子逃走了!」  
Dean感覺到Jay語氣中毛骨悚然的恨意,他嚇得一動也不敢動。  
「人魚的後裔都會長的和他們一模一樣,雄人魚會長得像爸爸,雌人魚則像媽媽。你應該已經知道雌人魚非常罕見。要認出我的後裔並不困難,因為阿瑞斯和我擁有相同的容貌,而且只要食用人魚肉就能長生不老,永遠不死。Jensen為了讓阿瑞斯上學,把他改了名叫做Tristen,他自己則是從來沒有任何銀行記錄。所以我和親衛隊花了好多年時間才在地球上找到了他們,而且發現竟然不只一個阿瑞斯! 各個年紀的阿瑞斯! 共有九個人! 唯一的解釋就是我的老婆竟然和他的親生兒子,生了一堆孩子!」  
Dean感覺到Jay把臉埋在他的後頸,濕滑的淚水沾濕了整片脖子。Dean先前感覺到的不是恨意,而是後悔。而他已經知道故事的結局。  
「所以你一氣之下就把他們全都殺了?」Dean輕輕轉身,Jay已經疲軟下來的陰莖立刻滑了出來,Dean面對Jay卻意外地看見哭得像隻大狗的男人,他看起來是那麼年輕。  
「在那之後的每一天我都活在悔恨和痛苦中,因為我知道我不可能愛上其他人,不可能再娶其他的雌人魚當作皇后,Jensen將是我唯一的,也是最後的伴侶,直到今天我遇見你。你跟他,一樣美麗。我以為我不可能再愛上其他人…很顯然地我錯了!」  
Dean仍然詫異地不可置信,但是他確實愛眼前的這個男人,這個算是他爺爺也是他媽媽的前夫的男人。即使他從阿瑞斯那裡知道人魚有近親相姦的傾向,但這麼混亂的關係也難怪Jay會崩潰,殺了阿瑞斯所有的兒子。  
「你知道阿瑞斯其實沒死,他離開人魚莊,回去的時候他的所有家人都被殺了。他改回他的真名,把Jensen給他的名字當作中間名,他一直等著你去找他。」Dean不怕Jay知道阿瑞斯沒死的事實,他知道Jay後悔殺害他自己的後裔,所以絕對不會去追殺阿瑞斯。  
「我不知道…這麼多年來我只知道傷心和絕望。」Jay將臉埋進Dean的胸膛。  
「Jay,阿瑞斯從沒提過你的名字,也從沒說過Jensen其實是他的母親,他只說過阿夸星的追兵會追殺他們。我想打從心裡他仍覺得對不起你,你是他的父親,他卻搶了你的老婆。」  
「那現在我搶了他的兒子做老婆就算是扯平了?」Jay抬起臉沖著Dean笑了笑。  
「我不在乎你是不是一氣之下殺了Jensen和他的兒子們。我是被人類夫婦領養的,Jensen和其他兄弟的死一點也不會讓我難過。但是從來沒有人能讓我有這種感覺,像是回到家,像是我們已經做了一輩子的夫妻,即使我只認識你幾個小時,別逼我說那句話!我可不是姑娘!」Dean狠狠地吻上Jay的嘴唇。

*** *** *** *** ***

在阿夸星的第一個月, Dean生下他們的第一個兒子Thomas。  
第二個月Dean生下他們的第二個兒子Shepherd 。

在此之後,每月例行的聖餐是Dean最痛恨的魚后義務。  
他就是聖餐,全身赤裸只披著一條華貴的紅色天鵝絨斗篷,頭上戴著皇后的皇冠,坐在后座上,與其說是后座不如說是一張華貴的絲質小床。有“領聖餐資格”的貴族男子們排成長長的隊伍,少說有將近一百多人。貴族男子們魚貫地以各種姿勢侵犯他,將精液毫不留情地射進他的小穴裡,很快的每十幾個人他的肚子就因為灌進過多的精液而飽脹難耐,隨伺在旁的男僕就會拿出灌腸的器具在眾人的面前替他沖洗,將剛剛填滿肚子的精液全都沖洗乾淨後,又開始下一輪。Dean最痛恨的是,他竟然喜愛這種感覺,無數次的高潮、潮吹、射精和當眾被灌腸的羞辱感。  
而他的丈夫,他的國王,則用關愛的表情一直在一旁的寶座看著,像是欣賞一場表演或是音樂會。

「我覺得你根本不在乎我。」Dean在結束將近一整天的聖餐儀式後,和Jay一起泡在大浴池裡,親密地把頭靠在Jay的肩上。  
「相信我,我也痛恨這個傳統。但是這是最公平的方法,讓所有有資格和魚后生下後代的貴族人魚的精子競爭。」  
「我痛恨被當作生孩子的機器。這些年來我甚至不記得自己生了多少孩子。你知道我厭惡其他男人,我只想生你的孩子,Jay。我們的孩子。」  
「我知道,我的皇后,我知道。」Jay輕輕的吻著Dean的頭髮。

*** *** *** *** *** 

Dean暗中修復著他的NASA太空梭。  
他懷念地球,懷念自己科學家的工作,懷念可愛的小弟弟Sammy,懷念他的爸爸媽媽。在床第之間他常不經意地問起Jared(儘管他總是叫他Jay)是否想跟他去地球? Jared總是會告訴他他們不能不扛起責任,國王必須負責治理國家,皇后必須負責繁衍後代。  
但Dean再也受不了了。幾乎每個月重複進行的聖餐儀式,受孕,長達十幾個小時的痛苦生產,永無止盡的授乳,幾乎過了像是一輩子那麼久。  
Dean知道在這個星球上,一天的長度比地球長很多,但具體長多少他也說不準。而在這裏也已經過了五年。太空梭已經準備好,他準備逃離這裡。  
吃了人魚肉的人魚長生不死,唯一能殺死他們的方法就是斬首。

最後, Dean還是沒能狠下心來砍了Jared的頭,他像他母親一樣在Jared的酒裡下了迷藥。然後揚長而去。

*** *** *** *** *** 

Sam在醫院的病床醒來,他不記得自己昏迷了有多久,只記得Ruby向他開槍,他連中了好多槍,最後一槍貫穿了他的胸膛。他朝著身旁幫他換點滴的護士咆嘯:「Dean呢? Dean在哪裡?」  
「Winchester先生,您才剛剛脫離生命危險。您的心臟被子彈貫穿,醫師剛剛給你做了臨時的心臟手術。您不要激動!」護士耐心地解釋。  
「我哥哥呢? 恩…他剛剛生了孩子,他早產了,情況很危急他昏了過去!」Sam擔心地語無倫次了起來。  
「Winchester先生,請您好好休息,我請醫生過來給您說明狀況。」嬌小的棕髮護士露出了苦笑,然後拿著用光的點滴離開。  
在病房外的走廊, Sam聽到交頭接耳的聲音。護士完全沒壓低聲音,大聲地說:「醫師,你弟弟他還在麻醉後的語無倫次狀態,他說什麼他哥哥剛生了孩子,你之前說過要我給他打鎮靜劑嗎?」  
「Tessa,謝謝妳。不用麻煩! Sam是我的弟弟。他一直有嚴重的妄想症,我會處理的。」Sam聽到一個非常熟悉的聲音,但他一時想不起來是誰。

然後一個熟悉的身影走了進來,一個高大英俊、和他長得一模一樣的男人。  
「Sam,你感覺好多了嗎?」身穿白袍的男人一邊檢查他的心電圖一邊擔心地說著。  
「阿瑞斯,Dean在哪裡?」  
「Sam,我說過無數次了! 我的名字是Jared,我是你的雙胞胎哥哥,也是你的主治醫師。還有,你根本沒有什麼叫做Dean的哥哥。你只有一個哥哥,那就是我!」  
「你胡說! 你把Dean藏到那兒去了? 他還活著嗎?」Sam激動地抓住阿瑞斯的衣袖。  
「311病房需要支援! 311病房需要支援!」Jared拿起急診醫生用的無線電呼叫其他醫療人員。  
在附近病房的醫療人員蜂擁至Sam和Jared所在的病房,然後好不容易壓制住Sam,給他打了高劑量的鎮靜劑。  
「Sam,你聽著…我下班回家看見你自己開槍打穿了自己的大腿、腹部和心臟。還好及時發現…」Jared露出擔心又哀傷的表情。「你根本沒有一個嫉妒的發瘋的老婆Ruby開槍殺你,也從來沒有一個叫做J J的女兒,從爸媽過世後這十幾年你一直和我相依為命住在一起。你有嚴重的妄想症,我不叫阿瑞斯,我叫做Jared,我是你唯一的哥哥。你從來都沒有一個叫做Dean的哥哥!」Jared的眼眶紅了起來。  
「我希望你能住在家裡,不要住在療養院,雖然你有嚴重的精神問題,我從來沒有想過放棄你,但是我沒想到你…竟然會試圖自殺!」Jared淚流滿面,Sam覺得他簡直能得奧斯卡影帝了!

「你這個滿嘴謊話的騙子!」鎮靜劑壓得Sam毫無反擊之力,很快地,他的眼睛就沉地睜不開了。

*** *** *** *** *** 

Dean在豪華的飯店大床上睜開眼睛,他感覺下半身已經被麻醉,也許被撐開的產道已經慢慢癒合,他看見熟悉的男人身影。  
「Daddy, Sammy在哪裡? 我們的孩子呢?」Dean用虛弱的聲音焦急的詢問。  
「你的Daddy已經死了,Dean。」  
「天啊! 你是Jay! 你殺了阿瑞斯?」  
「不, 阿瑞斯早在20幾年前離開你和史丹佛的時候就死了。被獵人殺了。你以為他因為你對他產生不正常情愫而離開你,事實上他離開你是為了保護你,因為有一群獵人盯上他。罕見的長生不老人魚肉,在黑市可是可以賣到很好的價錢。從一開始你打電話找到的就是我。」  
Dean沉默了好一會兒。  
「所以你追著我到地球來? Sammy和我的孩子呢?」  
「Sam很好,只是記憶還有些混亂。我們的孩子也很好。」  
「我們的孩子? 孩子的爸爸是你?」Dean有點錯愕地盯著Jared。  
「是的,別忘了你逃走前那晚我們還做了愛的。」  
「所以我並不是早產,而是晚產?」  
「是的,孩子不僅足月而且很健康,難產卻是意料之外的事。對生產經驗豐富的你來說很罕見。我差點被你嚇死了, 寶貝!」  
「Jay,你應該知道,當我選擇離開的那晚,我們就已經結束了。」  
「如果我說我願意永遠待在地球呢?」  
「那阿夸星怎麼辦? 沒有了王?」  
「我們的兒子Thomas和Shepherd會取代我的位置。」


End file.
